The Quiet Fox
by Kasumi-Chou
Summary: Rin Suzu is a quiet girl that lost everyone close to her. She keeps to herself most of the time and only really talks to her 3 best friends, that is until Shuuhei Hisagi notices her. He wants to get to know her and see what she is hiding. ShuuheixOC
1. Info

Name: Rin Suzu (Cold Bell)

Age: Looks about 15

Height: 5'4

Birthday: 22nd of December

Hair: Whitey/light grey/Silver

Eyes: Blue eyes

Family: Unknown

Personality: Rin is a very quite person but is very smart. She doesn't talk to many people because she was bullies while growing up and when she was in the Academy. She can outthink most people and knows almost everything about the captains and lieutenant. She understands most people's points of views and always says, when she speaks, 'Nothing is in black and white, there always shades of grey in the middle'. She also has many secrets that only some people know about, not all of them her friends.

Zanpakuto: Hyosetsu Kitsune (Ice Snowflake fox)

Zanpakuto Spirit: Small ice fox with a necklace around its neck.

Shikai:

Release call: "Freeze, Hyosetsu Kitsune"

Kori no Tanken (Ice Dagger): Ice warps around Rin's head, creating a large ice dagger.

Kori no Ken no Muchi (Ice Sword Whip): Turns into an ice whip much like Renji's Shikai, it can split apart and join together easily.

Abilities:

Kori no Kuron (Ice clones): Can make as many clones as need

Kori Supaiku (Ice Spikes): When called out ice spikes are sent in the direction the wielder wants

Kitsuneraida (Fox Rider): When called out a huge fox comes out and Rin is able to ride it. Kitsune speed is very fast when full size so it could easily outran a captain.

Kori no Keimusho (Ice prison): When called out ice spikes came out of the ground making a square-based pyramid made out of ice

There is more but I'm not listing them

Bankai:

Bankai: Sunofurekufokkusu (Snowflake Fox)

Move/Attacks: Unknown (Told later)

Other info: 3rd sit of the 9th Division and Rin's best friends are Harumi, Shizuka and Sora

* * *

><p>Name: Harumi Hoshi (Spring Beauty Star)<p>

Age: Looks around 15

Height: 5'9

Birthday: 1st August

Hair: Red hair

Eyes: Green Eyes

Family: None

Personality: Harumi is a huge hot headed, but is very sweet under all that. She very generous and loves to be helpful, she doesn't put others down like the other members of the 11th Division and also stands up for the 4th Division. She enjoys sparing with anyone that's good enough and loves hanging out with Rin because she can play with Kitsune.

Zanpakuto: Hinoiki (Fire breath)

Zanpakuto Spirit: Large wolf, it fur colour changes between red, orange and yellow, depending on what angel you are looking at it from.

Shikai:

Release call: "Run with the flames, Hinoiki"

Hinoiki: Two slim blades. The handles a pale red colour while the blades a white.

Abilities:

Hi Ringu (Fire Ring): surrounds Harumi in a ring of fire, it is impossible to touch her without getting burnt

Kaen no Iki (Flame breath): When called out by Harumi, she touching her blade she can breathe fire, it doesn't long but it's enough to damage or distract her opponent

Tsuin Ha-En (Twin Blade Flames): both her blades are covered with flames.

Bankai:

Bankai: Honoo Urufukingu (Flame Wolf King)

Move/Attacks: Unknown (Told later)

Other info: 4th sit of the 11th Division.

* * *

><p>Name: Shizuka Amaya (Quiet Night Rain)<p>

Age: Looks around 13

Height: 4'3

Birthday: 6th January

Hair: Aqua blue hair

Eyes: Aqua blue eyes

Family: Older sister (Sora)

Personality: Is a very bright and happy person, she loves to sing to herself and sleep under trees. She is a very smart person often seen trying to outthink Rin (hasn't happened yet). Shizuka has been through heaps in her life, she saw her persons die and barely got away if it hadn't been for her sister, Sora , and she sometimes dreams of thinks that well happens which shakes her up a little.

Zanpakuto: Aoi Honoo no Fenikkusu (Blue Flame Phoenix)

Zanpakuto Spirit: A glowing blue phoenix. It's has multiple tail feathers that are very hot and turn most things they touch.

Shikai:

Release call: 'Cast your light, Aoi Honoo no Fenikkusu"

Kaen Buredo (Flame Blade): Two scimitar blades with golden cross guarders and blue handles.

Abilities:

Fenikkusu (Phoenix): this makes a clone of Shizuka which is really her Zanpakuto.

Aoi Honoo Kuron (Blue Flame clones): Can make as many clones as need

Aoi Honoo Chen (Blue Flame Chain): When called out two chains appear which are connected to the bottom of both of Shizuka's blades, she can throw them around and do almost anything with them.

Bankai:

Bankai: Burufenikkusu no Joo (Blue Phoenix Queen)

Move/Attacks: Unknown (Told later)

Other info: 3rd sit of 10th Division

* * *

><p>Name: Aki Amaya (Sparkle Night Rain)<p>

Age: Looks around 20

Height: 5'8

Birthday: 13th May

Hair: Black Hair

Eyes: Lavender Eyes

Looks like:

Family: Younger sister (Shizuka)

Personality: Aki loves to swear (she calls using her colorful vocabulary) and enjoys playing pranks with people. She enjoys fighting and some people wonder why she wasn't put into the 11th Division. She hates paperwork and normal does it as fast. She goes drinking often, and loves drinking competitions. She can be hot head but also thinks. She protects the people close to her because she's afraid of losing the.

Zanpakuto: Yami Fenikkusu (Darkness Phoenix)

Zanpakuto Spirit: A purple and black phoenix with piercing red eyes and large wings.

Shikai:

Release call: "Cover the work in darkness, Yami Fenikkusu"

Yami Fenikkusu: Two swords with an unusual blade that is complete flat on one side and sharp on the other.

Abilities:

Fenikkusu (Phoenix): this makes a clone of Shizuka which is really her Zanpakuto.

Kage Janpu (Shadow jump): When Aki calls out 'Kage Janpu' she can move through shadows, most people think she is just using Shunpo but it's not.

Kage no Keimusho (Shadow Prison): If Aki stabs someone and calls this out that person is trapped in their own personal hell, it show someone weakness and pushes and pulls that person till they other kill themselves or collapse.

Kako no Kage (Past Shadow): When Aki calls out 'Kako no Kage' Aki can show anyone what she has seen.

Bankai:

Bankai: Junsuina Yami (Pure Darkness)

Move/Attacks: Unknown (Told later)

Other info: Lieutenant of the 13th Division


	2. Chapter 1  A Normal Day

Chapter 1: A Normal Day

I woke up in my bed and let out a soft sigh, another day. I got up and got ready like most mornings, I had a shower, dried my hair, tied it back, got changed, woke up Kitsune who was still asleep, had breakfast, woke up Kitsune again, made my bed, had a cup of tea and woke up Kitsune again. That was just what I did before heading to the office, Kitsune walked at my heels. You may be saying 'Isn't Kitsune your Zanpakuto?' well she is but she is also like a pet, she follows me around in her fox form and most girls loved playing with her.

"Morning Miss Suzu" I was greeted and I nodded my head and smiled at everyone, most people knew by now that I couldn't speak to others. No one knew why, the funny thing is that no one asked

"Miss Suzu" I stopped to see the forth sit, Hajime Isamu, I smiled

"Lieutenant Hisagi is in the training grounds" he said and I nodded and headed to the training grounds. As I turned into the training ground a Shakkahō came flying at me

"Rin move" Lieutenant Hisagi yelled when he saw it was coming at me, Kitsune barked at it as it flew closer, I sighed and held my hands up

'_Bakudō # 39. __Enkosen__' _I thought and a huge spinning shield appeared in front of my hands, the Shakkahō hit it and there was a huge explosion. When the smoke clears I stood there

"Miss Suzu" the person I guess who shot the Shakkahō said

"I'm so sorry" he said bowing, I smiled

"You could have moved" Lieutenant Hisagi said and I rolled my eyes

"Well know you're here, why don't you take half of the beginners" he said and I smiled, Lieutenant Hisagi split up the group, my guess was he gave me the weaker people

"Miss Suzu" Hajime said walking over

"I see you helping Lieutenant Hisagi" I nodded

"Listen up everyone, this is Miss Suzu, the third sit in this division. If you may have noticed she doesn't speak" he said, some of them nodded

"Why don't she talk?" one of the bigger guys yelled out

"No one knows" Hajime said, this made the guy laugh

"I bet she's afraid" I Shunpo next to the guy and release a bit of my spiritual energy he jumped back, I could tell he was barely standing, and I wasn't even trying. He growled

"How dare you" he said charging at me with his sword, I sighed and grabbed his blade in my bare hands

"Look at the different in there stances, Miss Suzu has a strong stances that could take almost anything and she wouldn't fall but Ryuu has a weak one, he is barely holding as it is" Hajime said, the guy, who's name I guessed was Ryuu, growled

"I'll take you on" he said, pulling his sword out of my hands and charging at me, I dodged all his attacks. He kept attacking and attacking, soon I was bored

"Time to finish this" he said as my back pushed up against a wall

"Awake-" he said before I let out a loud whistle, Kitsune jumped out of know where and landed on Ryuu

"That would be Kitsune, Miss Suzu pet fox" Hajime said, the group had grown and I saw Lieutenant Hisagi was now watching, I smiled at Kitsune. I Shunpo to the middle of the training grounds and pulled out Hyosetsu

"Ready to play are we" Ryuu said pushing Kitsune off him, I rolled my eyes

"Awaken, Akuma" he yelled his bladed changed, it turned into a whip like thing, I clapped my hand (still with Hyosetsu in my hand), which pissed him off very much. He was at me in seconds

'_Kori no Ken no Muchi (Ice Sword Whip)' _I thought and Hyosetsu changed into her whip form, I shot it at his arm and Ryuu he dodged it and laughed

"That the best you have, maybe I should be that 3rd sit" he laughed, the next second I was above him and kicked him to the ground

"Miss Suzu used her Zanpakuto to distract Ryuu, she did this so he wouldn't notice she moved above him" Hajime said and I landed on the ground, I returned Hyosetsu back to normal and started walking towards the group

"No so fast" I span around to meet his Zanpakuto, it hit me in the stomach, he started laughed, the next second the person he thought was me shattered into millions of ice pieces

"Miss Suzu used one of her Zanpakuto's abilities to make an ice clone of herself" Hajime said, I could tell that this was pissing Ryuu off but Hajime is teacher. I landed in front of Hajime and smiled before turned to Ryuu

'_Kori no Keimusho (Ice prison)' _I thought and swung my blade at Ryuu, ice spikes came out of the ground making a square-based pyramid made out of ice

"WHAT!" Ryuu yelled as he tried to break the ice with his hands

"That would be Miss Suzu's Kori no Keimusho, or ice prison, as you can see it makes a square-based pyramid complete made out of ice. No one I know that has trained with Miss Suzu has broken out of it so Ryuu may be in there awhile" Hajime said and there were a few laughs

"RIN" someone said tackling me from the side, I smiled to see an old friend I went to the academy with

"Shizuka" I whispered and she grinned

"That was so cool, I always wonder why all the new comers always start fight with you but know I get it" she said and I laughed to myself

"Miss Amaya, should you be working?" Hajime asked and she smiled

"Hi Hajime and no Rangiku's training the new comers, so I feel sorry for them" she said and giggled to myself

"Well why don't you help us out" Hajime said and she looked at me and grinned

"I'd love too" she said

"Everyone this is Miss Amaya, the third sit of the 10th Division and also the younger sister of Lieutenant Amaya of the 13th Division" Hajime said and I smiled.

* * *

><p>Ryuu was still in his little ice prison while everyone trained around him, we were looking at how they used a sword so they were doing sparring with each other. I walked around them tapping place to keep bend and straighten, Shizuka did the same put of the other person<p>

"Ok begin" Hajime said and they started

"Miss Suzu" one of the new girls said and I looked at her

"Don't you think Ryuu's been in there long enough" she said and I looked at Ryuu he was sitting with his back to us, I looked at Hajime and nodded my head over to Ryuu. I walked over to the ice and with a single touch it was gone, Ryuu blinked then turned to look at me

"Thanks" he mumbled, I smiled at him before going back over to the group

"Okay last match" Hajime said as the last two were up, I walked over to the girl and lowered her sword, she was holding it to high, this left the bottom half of her an easy target, I tapered her knee making her bend it more, this would make a stronger stance, I lend over and grabbed both her hands

"Relax" I whispered and she nodded, I stepped back and moved over to where Hajime was, Shizuka walked over to Hajime after fixing up the boy

"Okay begin" Hajime said and they were at each other

"Hana looks perfect" Hajime said and I nodded, the girl, Hana, was taking all my tips to good use, the boy on the other hand was taking too bad habits

"Sho, remember what Miss Amaya pointed out" Hajime said and he nodded and started making Hana move back, she was still holding strong, Sho was leaving big wholes in his defense and I knew that Hana saw them, when he opened one she hit him, this made him step back

"Okay this fight is over Hana wins" Hajime said and a few girls ran over to Hana, they were all smiling and giggling

"Sho, your movements where to big, leaving big whole" Hajime said and Sho nodded.

"Okay everyone back to your rooms and rest up, everyone needs to be here at 8 tomorrow sharp" Hajime said, everyone nodded as they left, I drop to the ground with a sigh

"That took forever" Shizuka said and I nodded

"Well I'll you soon Miss Amaya and you tomorrow Miss Suzu" Hajime said and we both smiled

"Night Hajime" Shizuka said and she looked at me

"Rin says thanks for the help today" she said and I smiled

"No problem" he said as he left

"I need a drink" Shizuka said as Kitsune popped up next to me and jumped onto my stomach, making me moan quietly. Shizuka giggled

"Thanks for the help today Rin" Lieutenant Hisagi said as he walked over

"Hi Lieutenant Hisagi" Shizuka said with a smile

"Hey there Shizuka, what job did Rangiku get stuck with today?" he asked and she grinned

"Training the new comers, I feel very sorry for them" she said and we all laughed

"What's with all the laughing?" a voice said, we all turned to see Renji Abarai, the Lieutenant of the 6th Division

"We were just laughing at Rangiku" Shizuka said

"Why me?" Rangiku said appearing behind Renji

"Because you had to train all the new comers" Shizuka said and she sighed

"There a handful too" she said

"I bet they are" Harumi voice said as she walked into the training room

"Harumi, guess what?" Shizuka was in front of Harumi in seconds

"What?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"I understand why all the new comers start fights with Rin" she said and Harumi laughed

"You only just got that?" she asked

"Yep" she said with a grin

"Hey everyone" Izuru Kira, the Lieutenant of the 3rd Division said walking in

"Hey Izuru" we all greeted

"Are we going drinking?" a not-so-happy voice came from the gate

"SISSY" Shizuka said running over and knocking poor Aki over. I got up and we all walked over to them

"Um… Shizuka if you want to stay alive get off Aki now" Harumi said and Shizuka got off Aki

"Sorry" she said and Aki sighed

"Why do they keep training new comers?" she asked

"Because we need more Shinigami's" Renji said and Aki sighed

"I could have beaten my head into a wall today, they don't understand the simplest task" Aki said with a sigh

"Join the clue sister" Rangiku said

"Are we drinking or not?" Aki asked with a sigh

"Drinking" everyone but me said, Kitsune sat on my shoulder as we walked to the bar Rangiku always made us drink at. Someone brought sake and we all sat at a table and started drinking.


	3. Chapter 2  Hiccups and Training

Chapter 2: Hiccups and Training

It was about 11 o'clock, everyone was drank but me and Shizuka who Aki refused to let drink Sake

"You know something" Rangiku said hiccuping through the whole sentence.

"What?" Aki hiccuped back

"I think that-" she stopped to hiccup "Shuuhei and-" another pause for hiccup "Rin would be a-" another pause "perfect couple" Rangiku said

"Your-" hiccup "so right" Aki said, I sighed

"You know-" Shuuhei hiccuped "I think your right" he said, I sighed

"I sometimes-" Renji hiccuped "wonder what Rin's-" hiccup "voice sounds like" Renji said

"There all drunk" Shizuka said, I nodded

"Come on Rangiku, time to go" Shizuka said picking up the drunken woman and heading out the door, I sighed and started taking everyone back to their division, Izuru, then Aki, then Harumi, then Renji and lastly Shuuhei. Shuuhei wouldn't let me carry him so we were stuck walking, not that I was complaining. I loved to walk under the stars, Shuuhei had one arm around my shoulder so he wouldn't fall or wobbly

"You know Rin, you a really nice person" he said slurring his words this time

'_Where's there hiccup?' _I asked myself, and right on cue a hiccup, Kitsune walked in front of us, sometimes barking at the wind

"It's a lovely-" hiccup "Night" he said and I nodded

"I wonder what your voice sounds like" he said slurring again. I giggled

"Look at that, the lovely-" hiccup "Lady giggled" he said slurring as well as hiccuping. We walked into the 9th Division now and we were in his room in no time, I helped him into bed and sighed

"Night Rin" he mumbled as he fell asleep, I sighed and walked out of the room shutting the room

"What a long day" I said softly to Kitsune

"I agree" she barked, I picked her up and walked out of Shuuhei small apartment, locking the door behind me and heading to mine, I unlocked the door and put Kitsune down

"Tea?" I asked as I warmed up the kettle

"Why not" Kitsune said and I laughed, I yawned as I pulled out a dairy. I wrote down everything that everyone had said at the bar, why? Well sometimes Rangiku wonder's what she says when she's drank so I write it down, Izuru has come around once or twice to make sure he hasn't said anything mean, Renji comes every time Rangiku starts teasing him about something he hasn't told anyone, well when he was sober anyway and Shuuhei knows but has never came over. The kettle went off and I made tea for both me and Kitsune, I put both the cups on the table

"Kitsune" I called out and she walked in, in human form, she smiled as I yawned

"Thanks" she said taking a cup and taking a sip, I drank mine like a shot. Kitsune laughed

"Slow down girl" she said with a laugh

"I'm going to bed" I said yawning again

"Okay, I'll clean up" Kitsune said, I changed into my normal night closes, a human shirt and human shorts, something I've found very handy when I visited the human world. I slipped into bed and closed my eyes

"Night" I whispered to the world.

* * *

><p>Another normal morning, I had a shower, dried my hair, tied it back, got changed, woke up Kitsune who was still asleep, had breakfast, woke up Kitsune again, made my bed, I was making myself a cup of tea when there was knock on my door, I open it to see Lieutenant Hisagi<p>

"Morning" he said and I smiled and opened the door wider, inviting him in. He walked in

"Um… can I ask something?" he asked and I looked at him, I nodded

"You write down what we stay when where drunk right" he said and I smiled and walked over to my book shelve and pulled out the book I wrote in yesterday, I handed it to him. The kittle went off

"May I have some?" he asked and I smiled, I pouted him and cup and continued my normal morning. I woke up Kitsune again, this time she got up; she barked as she walked into the lounge room/study/kitchen/dining room, I walked in to see Lieutenant Hisagi with a huge blush on his face

"Did I really say this?" he asked and I nodded as I sipped a cup of tea, he sighed

"At least it's not as bad as what Izuru and Renji said" he said and I giggled. When I was dropping those two back home they kept saying stuff like 'You know your cute' and 'I think Rangiku has really big breasts', I couldn't help but laughed at this

"Well thanks" he said handing me the book, I smiled. He nodded and left without another word, I sighed and washed up

"Someone's quiet" Kitsune said jumping onto the kitchen counter, I looked at her

"Tired" I said and she nodded

"Is it that time of year?" she asked and I dropped the cup I was drying, I bend down and started picking up the pieces

"Yes" I whispered and she growled

"I don't understand why you don't go tell general" she growled, I picked her up

"I don't want anyone founding out about it" I said and she growled again

"Let's just go" she said jumping off and walking towards the door. I put the broken cup in the bin and stood up, I strapped Hyosetsu to my waist and looked over to a picture frame, it was face down, and I walked over and picked it up

"I really miss you guys" I said as I lied it back down. I walked over to Kitsune and picked her up; I walked out of the room, locking it behind me and Shunpo to the training grounds.

"Morning Miss Suzu" I was greeted by Hajime, I smiled. I saw Lieutenant Hisagi standing next to Hajime

"Okay is everyone here" Hajime yelled and there were nods

"Okay, let's get started" Hajime yelled. I was given a group of mostly girls; we walked through one of the arches and ended up in another training room. We were told to practice sparring

"Okay everyone listen up" Hajime said, he started talking about stances, I felt the wind move and I turned around. I saw a flash of red came at me, I jumped to the right and grabbed a sword the was meant to go through my left shoulder

"So close" the person said

"Miss Hoshi" Hajime jumped, there were a few gasps

"Hey everyone, I'm Harumi Hoshi, the only girl other than the Lieutenant in the 11th Division" Harumi said as she sheathed her sword

"I'm here to help you guys with your sparring skills" she said with a smile

"Kitsune?" I muttered to her, she nodded with a smile

"Well let's get started" she said and I smirked and nodded. We went through the group picking people, they were put against another person, where made there stances right and let them at each other

"Stop, Stop, Stop" Harumi said stopping two girls

"You two are going at this wrong, you both afraid to hit each other" she said, an idea popped into my head. I walked over to Harumi

"Let's show them" I whispered and she looked at me

"Okay everyone listen up, Miss Suzu and I are going to spar, I want you to point out the different between out fight and all yours" Harumi said, she pulled out her Zanpakuto, and I pulled out mine. I took a deep breath and then Harumi was at me.

* * *

><p>I blocked all her moves as she kept at me, she went for a stab and I pushed her blade into the ground and stood on it, sending it further into the ground<p>

"What did Miss Suzu do then?" Hajime asked

"She saw the Miss Hoshi was going to do a stab so she pushed it into the ground" one of the boys in the group said

"That's right" Hajime said with a nodded, I jumped back as Harumi tugged on her sword

"Could you have put it any deeper?" she said, she pulled it out then. I smirked and nodded, I charged this time, and she got into a defensive stance, I Shunpo behind her and went for a swing at the neck, she span around and out blades clinked as they hit each other

"What happened then?" Hajime asked

"Miss Suzu Shunpo behind Miss Hoshi but Miss Hoshi was ready for it and defended it" one of the girls said

"Not just defended but she's pushing Miss Suzu back" another girl said, I looked at Hajime and he nodded

"Okay everyone stepped back there going to show us some real power" Hajime said pushing the group back

"You ready?" Harumi asked and I smirked

"I was born ready" I said we jumped apart

"Run with the flames, Hinoiki" she yelled and she pulled her blade apart making two blades

"This is Miss Hoshi's Zanpakuto, Hinoiki, which means what?" Hajime asked, no one answered

"Fire breath" a voice said and everyone turned to see Lieutenant Hisagi and his group

"That's right" he said, I smirked

'_Freeze, Hyosetsu Kitsune' _I thought and my blade glowed

"Look closely everyone Miss Suzu's blade is very rare, not many people know what it can do" Hajime said, I smiled

'_Kori no Ken no Muchi (Ice Sword Whip)' _I thought and it turned into its whip form

"So you're going whip today?" Harumi asked and I smirked before sending it at her, she jumped into the air, I smirked and shook the handle, the whip moved into the air, like a snake, she span around the met the whip's point with her two blades, she landed on the ground still holding the whip

"What happened then?" Hajime asked

"When Miss Hoshi jumped, Miss Suzu shook her handle which made the whip move up like a snake" One of the girls said

"By Miss Hoshi had knew she was going to do that so she span around and met the whip with her blades" one of the boys from Lieutenant Hisagi group said continuing from where the girl left off

"That's right" Hajime said. I whipped the handle to the side, pulling the whip out of the middle of Harumi's blades

"Aoi Honoo Chen (Blue Flame Chain)" someone called from the roof, both me and Harumi dodged as two chains went flying where we were

"SHIZUKA, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Harumi said to the girl who stood there holding two blades as tall as herself

"You two looked like you were having fun" she said as she flicked her blades pulling the chains back

"That would be Miss Amaya, you'll remember her from yesterday" Hajime said

"What did Miss Amaya do?" Hajime asked the group

"She attacked when they were focused on each other not what was around them" one of the boys said and Hajime nodded

"But you see that both the girls dodged mean?" Hajime asked

"That they were both paying attention to what was around them" Hana, one of the girls from yesterday said

"That's right" Hajime said.

"Hajime, how does Miss Suzu know Miss Amaya and Miss Hoshi?" one of the girls asked

"Well Miss Suzu, Miss Amaya, Miss Hoshi and Lieutenant Amaya, which is Miss Amaya's older sister all of them went to the academy together. Even tho put into different divisions they are always helping each other out" Hajime said

"So we can still be friends with people in the other divisions?" one of the boys asked

"Yes but always remember if something is meant to be kept in our division, don't tell some in another" Hajime said and everyone nodded

"I bet ten dollars I can take you both on" Harumi said and I laughed, I shook my head

"You think you can take us on?" Shizuka asked and I nodded

"How much if you can?" Harumi asked, I held up one hand

"Fifty?" they both asked and I nodded

"You're so on" they both said attacking me, I flash stepped above both of them and stayed in the air watching

"What did Miss Suzu do?" Hajime asked, no one answered

"She Flash stepped out of view to made a plan of attack" Lieutenant Hisagi said, I watched them before coming up with a plan, I flicked my whip at Shizuka, she jumped, dodged it

"Above us" She yelled and Harumi was in the air in seconds, I smiled at her

"One" I muttered only loud enough for Harumi to hear and her eyes widened

"Shizuka, she planed something" she yelled as I made my whip wrapped around her, she dropped her blades

"Crap" she yelled, I pulled her higher into the air before throwing her to the ground, she hit it and dust went everywhere

"You've gotten stronger" Harumi said walking out of the dust with both her blades over her shoulder, I smirked

"But who strong?" Shizuka said in my ear, I span around to meet her sword in my stomach, the person Shizuka thought was me shattered into millions of ice pieces

"Two" I said in her ear, she jumped, span around and I wrapped my whip around both her blades

"Harumi, now" she yelled and Harumi appeared above me, she cut me in half, it shattered into millions of pieces again. They landed on the ground looking around

"Another one" Harumi growled

"What has Miss Suzu been doing?" Hajime asked the group, no one said anything

"She's setting them up, look at where they are standing, right in the centre. That means nothing like a wall or tree to get in the way of her whip" Hajime said and people nodded, understanding what she's saying

"Three" I said and both Harumi and Shizuka span around

'_Kori no Keimusho (Ice prison)' _I thought and swung my blade, ice spikes came out of the ground making a square-based pyramid around them both

"Crap" Harumi said, and Shizuka sighed

"You win" she said and Harumi growled

"I hate when you do this" she said, I smiled at them

"And you see, she want them close so she wouldn't have to use to much spiritual energy" Hajime said and everyone nodded

"Well everyone lunch time, I'll see you back here in an hour" Hajime said and there was sighs and groans across the whole group as they left. When there was no one left Harumi hit the ice with her blade

"All yours" she said to Shizuka who nodded

"Aoi Honoo Chen (Blue Flame Chain)" she yelled and her chains come out breaking the ice easily, I returned Hyosetsu to her sheath and Kitsune come bouncing over bark

"KITSUNE" both Shizuka and Harumi yelled running over to the small fox

"I'll see you guys after lunch" Hajime said with a wave

"Bye Hajime" Shizuka and Harumi said

"So what are you ladies going to do for lunch?" Lieutenant Hisagi asked

"Where all going out for lunch you going?" we looked to the over to the entry to see Rangiku, Izuru, Renji and Aki

"Sure" Lieutenant Hisagi, Shizuka and Harumi said

"What about you Rin?" Renji asked and I smiled and nodded, Kitsune jumped onto my shoulder and barked

"What should we have?" Rangiku asked

"Sushi" Aki and Shizuka yell at the same time

"They are so related" Harumi says with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 3  Times of Years

Chapter 3 - Times of Years

We all sat down at a table talking, while other than me, I nodded every once and awhile but other than that I stayed quiet

'_Why are you always like this, this time of year?' _Kitsune asked, she was curled up on my lap but I could tell her eyes were on me

'_I miss them both so much'_ I said and she snorted

'_You think I don't' _she said and I smiled softly

"Hey Rin, you okay?" Izuru asked and I looked up and nodded

"You sure, you seemed a little out of it" Aki said and I smiled, Aki nodded slowly. Just then Aki sighed deeply; I kicked her under the table and looked at her with a questionable look

"Hey everyone, I'm taking Rin for a walk" she said and I growled, it was like I was her dog, I got up anyway and we started walking

"You guys not hungry?" Izuru asked and we both smiled

"Not at the moment, but will be back later okay" Aki said and we started walking around, I sighed

"How's life?" she asked and I sighed

"Different" I said and she smiled at me, just then we both froze

"Oh great" I said and I heard Aki growl and grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the oh so familiar Reiryoku

"BYAKUYA KUCHIKI" Aki yelled, the person sighed and turned around

"Aki Amaya" he said, Aki grinned

"I haven't had a second to talk to you in like forever" she said and he looked at her

"That's the point" he said and she frowned

"The point of what?" she asked and he sighed and turned around

"Nothing" he said, I heard Aki growl

"HOW FAR UP IS THAT STICK IN YOU ASS" she yelled at him, I felt my jaw drop

"As far as you want it up" he said and she growled

"OH, I HATE YOUR ALL-TO-SERIOUS ATTITUDE" Aki yelled, he turned around and looked at her

"And your language is very annoying" he said and she growled

"MY LANGUAGE, THAT'S PRICELESS COMING FROM SOMEONE LIKE YOU" she yelled, I could tell by now that she was pissed. The thing I didn't get was why Captain Kuchiki kept going when he could have just walked away

"Someone like me?" he asked and she growled walking over to him, she grabbed the front of his robes

"Aki" I said and she froze. She let go and walked over to me, I swear I was shaking

"Sorry" was all she said before grabbing my hand and pulling me along. She pulled me all the way to the 13th Division before stopping; she sank to the ground as I dropped to the ground

"Give me a heart attack much" I said and she smiled softly at me

"Sorry but that's what normal happens" she said, I giggled

"Well time to get something to eat" I said and she looked at me

"Where to?" she asked and I smiled and grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet and into the 13th Division

"JUSHIRO" I yelled sweetly, and a head popped out of his office in seconds

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss Shiro" he said with a huge smile, I dropped Aki's hand and ran over to him hugging him

"Am I meant to be confused or is it just me?" Aki asked and I smiled

"Relax Aki" I said and she sighed

"Um… Aki got in a fight with Captain Kuchiki… again… and I was wondering because we are in the area if we can join you for lunch?" I asked and he laughed

"Lunch with one of my old students and my lieutenant, I wouldn't want anything else" he said and I smiled

"I think you may be missing someone" I said and both, Aki and Jushiro looked at me

"Who?" they both asked and someone appeared next to me

"It's nice to know that someone hasn't forgotten me" the person said and I laughed, I saw Aki look at me

"How could I forget you Shunsui?" I asked the man as I looked at him, he grinned

"I don't know, you tell me?" he asked

"I could forget you if it wasn't for you big mouth" Aki said and I giggled, Shunsui pouted

"You don't mean that do you Aki?" he asked and she growled

"Come on in" Jushiro said trying to break up there little fight, I smiled and pulled Aki into the room.

"So how is everything going Rin?" Jushiro asked and I sighed

"Could be better" I said and he blinked

"Why? Is there a boy you like?" Shunsui said with a huge smirk

"What if there is?" I asked with the same smirk

"Ohhh, who is it?" he asked, I sighed

"Oh just this guy" I said, Jushiro laughed and Aki looked at him

"Oh and what does he look like?" Shunsui asked

"Well he has lovely brown hair, his wears this hat and loves the colour pink" I said and he looked at me

"Who?" he asked confused

"Shunsui, she's playing around and she was talking about you" Jushiro said as I started killing myself laughing

"Ohhh, so you like me?" Shunsui asked and I looked at him

"In your own special way" I said with a grin, "Just like Jushiro" I said

"Ohhh, I feel so loved" Aki said and I smiled and hugged her

"Oh you know I love you" I said hugging her, she hugged me back with a laugh

* * *

><p>I smiled at my friends<p>

"I should go, bye" I said hugging Shunsui and then Jushiro

"Oh see you soon" Jushiro said

"Don't kill yourself" I said and Shunsui chuckled

"Nice joke" he said and I smiled

"Well I should go as well, all the new comers" Aki said with a sigh. I stood up and waved as I walked out of the room. I sighed as I walked out of the 13th Division

"Rin, Rin, RIN" Kitsune yelled at me as I walked slowly towards the 9th Division

"Yes" I said and she stopped and sat down

"Something is on your mind" she said and I picked her up and jumped onto the roof

"Something is going to happen" I said as I started to run over the rooftops, I jumped over the wall of the training ground

"I leap a little too high" I said to Kitsune who laughed. I landed right in front of Hajime, he jumped back surprised

"Miss Suzu" he said and I smiled at him, I felt a hand on my shoulder and smiled at Shizuka

"How was your walk?" she asked and I sighed, I held up one finger

"One word" she said and I smirked

"Kuchiki" I mumbled and she started killing herself laughing

"She didn't" she said in between laughs, I nodded

"I found it funny how he never tells on her" she said as she stopped laughing

"OKAY EVERYONE LISTEN UP" Hajime yelled and everyone looked at him

"For the rest of the day we are going to let any of you, who want to, fight any of us" he said and I smirked

"Is there anyone here?" Hajime asked and a group of boys pushed there was to the front

"We'll take you on" one said, there was four of them all together, so that would mean all four of us

"But we didn't-" I cut him off with my hand, I smiled and started walking towards the centre

"I'm in" Shizuka said following me, Hajime sighed as he followed us. Lieutenant Hisagi smiled at me

"Count me in" he said, we faced the four of them

"No holding back" one said and the others nodded. I giggled to myself

"What's so funny hag" one said and I smiled

"Rin's always holding back stupids, I've never seen her in a fight where she fights with all her power" Shizuka said and all four of them looked at me, I grinned

"Ready" Hajime yelled

"Set" the biggest of the four yelled

"GO!" the class yelled, they all pulled out there Zanpakuto's and released them. Everyone but me jumped back. I looked at all of them and smiled

'_Kori Supaiku (Ice Spikes)' _I thought and sent ice spikes towards the group, they all jumped back but I smiled

"TOLD YOU THEY WOULD FALL FOR IT" Shizuka yelled at Lieutenant Hisagi. They were both in the air with their swords drawn. I looked at Hajime, he nodded. Shizuka and Lieutenant Hisagi attacked the ground, all four of them jumped into the air

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat. Bakudō #9. Hōrin" Hajime yelled and two orange ropes with spiralling yellow patterns all around it shot out of Hajime's hand and wrapped around the group, pulling them together. Shizuka and Lieutenant Hisagi landed on the ground at the same time of the boys.

"GO RIN" Shizuka yelled and I smiled

"HOW DARE YOU" one of them yelled

"Your all just too easy to read" Shizuka said as she ran past them to tackle me to the ground

"Anyone else?" Hajime asked and everyone shook their heads.

"Well then, enjoy your time at the 9th Division" Hajime said


	5. Chapter 4  The Letter and the Love Note

Chapter 4 - The Letter and the Love Note

It had been about a week since that all happened and I had just finished dropping off the last of the paperwork, I was really tired and just wanted to go to bed. As I walked down the hallway I heard soft music hit me

'_That's from a guitar' _I thought as I stopped, I listened to it a while

'_Yes it's a guitar' _I said as I started following it, soon I came to the courtyard of the 9th Division, Lieutenant Hisagi was sitting there trying to work out how it worked, I smiled to myself as I walked closer. He didn't notice me at all, I watched his hand's try to play the right keys, I giggled and his head shot up

"Rin?" he asked and I smiled

"You're playing it wrong" I said softly, moving his hand's to the right places, he looked at me and I smiled.

"You spoke" he said and I smiled at him again

"I never said I couldn't, I just chose not to" I said, I stood up

"See if that helps" I said and he started playing again, I watched his hands move, he had the skill to do it, he just didn't know what to play. I looked at him; he was looking at the hands

"Can I have a go?" I asked, he looked at me before giving it to me, I made sure that it was still in tune before playing a very soft song, I let my hands play with the strings as I closed my eyes. I stopped and gave it back

"You just need to found a tune and play it" I said before yarning

"I should go, good luck" I said with a wave before leaving him there watching after me. I walked to my room and found Kitsune waiting on me, she looked at me and barked quietly, I smiled and opened the door she ran in and I followed after her, I sat down on the couch. That was the first time I've talked to a boy since… my parents were killed. I smiled to myself; I really need to send message to a friend

"Kitsune, I need you to do me a huge favour" I said and she jumped onto my lap

"Your wish is my command" she barked with a smile. I write a note, sealed it and gave it to her

"For Greeny's eyes only" I said and she nodded, understanding my nickname for one of the man I would trust with my life, I opened the window and she jumped out running away through the night. I got ready for bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I woke up with something on my chest; I looked at see Kitsune with a note in her mouth

"Off" I said with a yarn as I sat up, she gave me the note and I grinned ear to ear as I read it

* * *

><p>'<em>Dear Rin,<em>

_What a pleasure it is to hear from you, not only that you are alive but you are a Shinigami. Your father is alive like many of the other captains and lieutenants that were said to be have killed that night. I know that you most likely don't remember everything but your mother did die, I'm sorry to tell you. Your question about how is he is something I found very funny, you ask even thought he may be dead… sounds like what your mother would have said, and last time I checked he was a bit worried about you but I think Mashiro is helping him worry less. I'll show him this letter but you must remember that your father is a Vizard, part hollow in other words and it would be a very bad idea to meet up. It's very sad that you still keep quiet about all this but I understand the fear you feel. Please do not feel afraid to message me at any time and it was a very good idea that you sent Kitsune rather than a hell butterfly._

_Please tell me if he has done anything to you at all_

_Love from_

_Uncle Kisuke Urahara'_

I smiled and picked up a piece of paper, I write a lot of different things out, many things I wouldn't tell anyone but this man, he was not only someone I would trust my life with, he was also my mum's older brother. Not that they looked alike but they were both thinkers, they both understand things that took other a while to understand. I smiled to myself as I sealed it again. I would wait for tonight to send it, till then I would hide it in one of my hundreds of books. I laid down and patted Kitsune who was asleep

"Thank you" I said as I lied back down and let the darkness take me again.

* * *

><p>I woke up and did everything that I would normal would. I opened my door to found a pile of roses, there was 12 and each one was a beautiful red, I picked them up and walked inside, I put them in water and opened the note that hang off one<p>

'_For the next 12 days till Valentine's day,_

_I want to show you my hidden love_

_You may not like who I am_

_But I would like to know that I made you happy_

_Even if it is only for a few days'_

I blinked after this; I looked to see it was the 2 of February

"Valentine's day" I said, I smiled and left the roses in the sun, I had the note in my pocket. I went to my office and finished off 4 weeks of paperwork that had been added this morning

"Good morning Miss Suzu" Hajime said and I smiled at him

"You're in a good mood" he said and I laughed softly

"What happened?" he asked, I got up, shut the door locking it and pulled out the note, and he read it and smiled

"I wonder who it is" he said and I nodded. He sat there

"Well it would have to be someone who it very patient" he said, I frowned at him

"Yeah I know, not many of them around here" he said and we both laughed

"May I ask something?" he said and I nodded slowly

"Why don't you speak? The real reason if you can" he said and I looked at him

"There are a few things, and I rather not talk about them" I said and he nodded, not being shocked by me speaking. I smiled and unlocked the door, I sat down and started doing paperwork when Lieutenant Hisagi walked in

"Rin, we need you" he sounded breathless, I nodded and stood up. Putting Hyosetsu at my waist and Kitsune jumped onto my shoulder, I followed him out of the room. When we got outside, he Flash stepped away, and I followed behind him. We soon meet up with Captain Tosen. I couldn't stand this man; I wouldn't say it, even if I wanted too. He opened up a portal, we all ran in. There was a huge hollow standing there, and I mean HUGE.

"Rin, Shuuhei" Captain Tosen said and we both ran at it. I pulled Hyosetsu out and Kitsune jumped off my shoulder

'_Kori no Kuron (Ice clones)' _I thought and thousands of me appeared. The hollow started attacking the clone as I moved up its body; I stopped at the top of his head

'_Kori no Keimusho (Ice prison)' _I thought, ice sparks shot out of the ground making a square-based pyramid around the hollow, I jumped down landed next to Captain Tosen and left the rest to Shuuhei. Shuuhei moved quickly up the ice and cut the hollow clear in half, he landed next to me

"Very good" was all Captain Tosen said before opening the portal again. I followed both of them in.


	6. Chapter 5  Creux

Chapter 5 - Creux

We were both given the rest of the day off; I smiled to myself as I headed out of the 9th division and towards the 13th. I walked in and headed straight for the main office, I knocked on the door

"Come in" I heard a voice call out, I opened the door and smiled. Captain Jushiro was doing paperwork with a bored look on his face, he looked up and smiled

"Miss Shiro" he said and I laughed

"Hey Jushiro" I said walking over and sitting down next to him, he smiled

"How are you?" he asked, I sighed

"Tired" I said with a small yarn

"I heard you took down a huge hollow" he said as he went back to doing paperwork

"I didn't really, I just froze it into one place" I said and he nodded

"So you mastered Kori no Keimusho?" he asked and I smiled

"Yeah, I've mastered Hyosetsu completely" I said and he looked at me

"Even Bankai?" he asked and I nodded

"Very good" he said with a grin, I smiled

"But I still have to train" I said with a sigh

"The other one?" he asked and I looked at him

"The other what?" I asked and he smirked

"Don't think I don't know about it" he said and I looked at him

"But not even General knows how can you?" I asked and he smirked at me but it was really a smile

"I've known you since you were little Rin, I knew both your parents and I watched you grow up. Do you think you can hide stuff like that from me?" he asked and I giggled. Jushiro had been like an uncle to me since both of my parents died, well since mum did. He looked after me, made me move in with him. Most people wondered why a sick man like Jushiro would take in a little girl, it was because he could see many things in me that other's couldn't

"I was hoping you wouldn't found out" I pouted, he chuckled

"You very easy to read" he said and I raised an eye brow

"Oh really?" I asked

"You want to ask something" he said and I looked at him

"Damn it, you're good" I said and he chuckled

"No I know you" he said, I pulled out the note and gave it to him

"Did you send this?" I asked, he l took the note and read it

"No" he said shaking his head

"Do you think Shunsui would have?" Jushiro laughed

"No way, he sucks at poems" Jushiro said and I sighed

"Good to know" I said and he smiled.

"Captain, we just go more paperwork" Aki said walking in, her arms were full

"Need a hand, I've got the rest of the day off" I said and Aki grinned

"That would be great" she said and Jushiro looked at me

"If you don't mind" he said and Aki laughed

"Jushiro, I've haven't seen anyone do paperwork faster than Rin" she said and I blushed. They both laughed

"You can stay in here and chat with Jushiro, while I go drop theses off" Aki said a pulling me over to the couch and making me sit, she gave me a small pile of paperwork and left. I smiled and started filling out paperwork

"Done" I said 10 minutes later, Jushiro looked at me

"That was like a week's worth of paperwork" he said and I looked at him

"It was a small pile" I said and he laughed.

"You are still able to amaze me Rin" he said and I grinned

"That's what I love to do" I said and he laughed.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day I helped out Aki and Jushiro with their paperwork, Shunsui came in a few times and tried to dragged me to his division to do his paperwork but Aki scared him off every time. I finished off another pile and yarned<p>

"Tired?" Jushiro asked as he also finished off some paperwork

"A bit" I said, I stood up and took my pile over to his desk

"Done" I said and he smiled

"Got any clues on who it's from?" he asked, I frowned

"I have heaps but there is just too many, I think I'll just have to see what I get over the next 12 days" I said and he smiled

"Very smart" he said, I smiled

"I should be heading back" I said

"That would be a good idea" he said, I smiled and kissed him on the cheek

"Bye Jushiro" I said with a wave. I left quickly and headed home

"RIN" I heard someone yell as I was just about to walk into the 9th Division, I stopped to see Lieutenant Hisagi, and I smiled

"How are you?" he asked, I smiled

"Okay" I said, we both walked in

"Can I ask you something?" he asked and I giggled

"You just did" I said and he chuckled

"Well I was wondering if you could help me play the guitar?" he asked and I smiled

"Sure, I've been playing since I was little" I said and he looked at me

"Really?" he asked, I nodded

"Yep, my mum taught me" I said and smiled sadly. He looked at me

"I'm sorry" he said, I nodded

"Its fine, she's been gone a while now" I said, he nodded

"How about we start tomorrow" I asked and he smiled

"Sure" he said.

'_It's him marron' _A voice said

"Well how about you come and get me when you're done tomorrow, okay?" I asked

"Sure, I get off at 7" he said and I nodded

"See you then" I said as I walked off down the hallway to my room

"Kitsune" I said as I opened the door, she was on the couch

"What?" she asked

"She's awake" I said and she jumped

"WHAT?" she growled

"_Is it so hard to believe that I woke up?" _the voice asked

"HELL YER" Kitsune growled, I sat down

"How are you Creux?" I asked and both of them went silent

"Annoyed Rin" she said and I nodded. Creux was a part of me like Kitsune was but she wasn't like Kitsune, she was more violent and yelled a whole lot more

"Good to know you are still doing well" I said and the room went silent

"Kitsune can you deliver another letter for me?" I asked and Kitsune growled

"Anything to get me away from her" she growled, I giggled and pulled out the note from the book I hid it from

"Greeny" I said and she grabbed it and jumped out the window I opened and bolted

"_She's still scared of me, how funny" _The voice with a laugh

"Oh be quiet Creux" I said as I started to make some tea for myself

"_Still a very quiet person I see Rin, you haven't told anyone about me, have you?" _She said and I froze

"Creux" I growled, she laughed

"_Why don't you go and kill that man, he is nothing, NOTHING" _She growled then started laughing her head off

"Creux, you know that I want to kill that man as much as you do but I am not ready" I said and she growled

"_But I am, why do you think I let you put me to sleep? I let you put me to sleep so I could train myself" _she said and I smiled

"The time well come when we will killed all of them" I said and she laughed

"_That's my girl" _she said with an evil laugh before she left me to my own thoughts. What should I do? I don't know anymore, that man should be killed but if I just went and killed him I could be killed because I don't have much proof and the proof I do have is in my head. I sighed

"I need something to eat" I said as I pulled out a few things and started to cook myself some dinner.

In the middle of the night I was woken up by someone in my room. I bolted up to found it was just Kitsune in human form

"Damn it Kitsune" I hissed and she grinned and handed me the note, I smiled and opened it

* * *

><p>'<em>Dear Rin,<em>

_Oh how you missed it, I think I gave you father a heart attack. I was talking to him and told him about the letter and I swear he fainted. He denies it but I think he did. Any way, he was over joyed when he read it and told me to tell you, that he misses you dearly. But I'm guessing you know that, but to answer your other question I'm not happy about what he did to you but if it is truly asleep as you said then try to keep it like that. Not much is happened for a while; there have been a few attacks but not many on us. Yes, I miss you mother dearly, we may not have been alike in every way but she was still my younger sister and I do truly miss her. You dad has changed a little, many his appearance (Not his attitude) than anything else. I should tell your dad about you tattoo's, I don't know if he'll want to kill you or be overjoyed that you got one. With the question about your mums art books I think I have one or two but most of them are hidden at the house. I know you don't go there often because of the memories but you should go and clean it up. That place would be a perfect get away house for you. As for you placement in the 9__th__ Division, I am very prude of you, you were always the one to act kindly to others. But you would be a perfect captain for the 12__th__ Division with your brains. Now my dear never forgot that no matter how far your family is, they will always love you._

_Never be afraid to send up to him, but don't risk your life_

_Love from_

_Uncle Kisuke Urahara'_

* * *

><p>It read and I felt a tear ran down my face<p>

"He is so sweet" I said then stopped

"After you get around the perverseness" I said and Kitsune gigged

"I know what you mean" she said and I yarned

"Go back to sleep" she said and I looked at her then at the time 11:59. I sighed and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down things

"Kitsune, can you pass me the small drawing book please" I asked and she gave me that A4 sized drawing book. Yes I drew, and that people who have seen my drawings have gone into shock they say there that good, I pulled out a drawing of me I did one afternoon when I was looking in the mirror, the colours and shades were perfectly done and I was very proud of this picture, but I knew it would be in good hands so I folded it and slipped it in with the letter that I would sent to Uncle Kisuke tomorrow night. I hid it in a different book and slid back into bed, letting the world of dreams take me back to when I would smile and talk all the time.


	7. Chapter 6 Day 2 The Boxes of Chocolates

Chapter 6 - Day 2 - The Boxes of Chocolates

I wake up and sighed, another early morning. I got ready like always, I got up and got ready like most mornings, I had a shower, dried my hair, tied it back, and got changed. Just after I got changed there was a knock at my door, I frowned but went and opened it, there was no one there but I noticed something on the ground, I looked around before grabbing it and taking it inside. I looked at it and pulled out the note that was folded under the ribbon that held the box lid on. It was another poem

'_For the woman_

_That I have fallen for_

_I give her Chocolates_

_To show her_

_How sweet_

_She makes my life'_

It read I opened the boxes to found beautiful wrapped chocolates; I smiled and set them on the counter

"Whoever you are, you make a girl feel special" I said as I finished off getting ready. I headed to my office with a sleeping Kitsune in my arms

"Morning Miss Suzu" Hajime greeted as I passed him, I smiled

"I have orders for you to finish off all paperwork in your office" he said and I stopped at my door and raised an eyebrow

"Yes, he added more to it" he said, I opened the door to found 8 huge piles, I sighed and waved Hajime out

"Good luck" he said and I nodded and settled into my chair and started filling out the paperwork. Most of it was just for me to sign so I went through all 8 piles in about 3 hours, I yarned and left my office and headed towards the editing room

"Done already Miss Suzu?" Hajime asked and I smiled

"Well the next copy of Seireitei Communication in due in 11 day" Hajime said and I pulled out a piece of paper

"Done?" he asked and I grinned

"Thank you" he said with a sigh. Like many people in the 9th Division, I helped out with the Seireitei Communication, but unlike other's I had my own page. I could do almost anything, sometimes I reviewed divisions, I drew parts of Soul Society or I write poems. The best thing is that only Hajime knew that it was me doing it all. I sighed and rubbed my head

"Rin, I thought I gave you orders to finish up the paperwork?" the captain's voice boomed

"She has sir" Hajime said

"Are you sure?" he asked and I nodded at Hajime

"She is very sure sir" Hajime said, and he nodded

"Very good" he said before walking away, talking to himself as he went. I sighed and smiled, I waved and Hajime smiled

"Enjoy your lunch break" he said and I smiled. I headed for my room; I opened the door and barely dodged a tackle from Kitsune. I started to laughed when she hit the wall

"Ow" Kitsune said as she stood up and shook her head. I giggled as I picked her up and walked into my room. I picked up the box of chocolates and sat down on the couch with a book. I started to read while I slowly eat the chocolates, they were all different, some were white chocolate, some dark and some milky. I smiled as I put the lid on them.

"What are you going to do? You have the rest of the day… I think" Kitsune said and I frowned

"I think I'll go do some drawing" I said and she smiled

"Does that mean we going to go visit people?" she asked and I shrugged

"Or we could go do some training with Harumi?" I said and she rolled over so she was on her back

"I think we should go check out the house" she said and I looked at her

"Hmmm, maybe we should" I said, there was a knock at my door, I opened it to see Aki

"Hey Aki" I said opening the door wider

"Hey, what's up?" she asked, I sighed and sat down

"Nothing much" I said, I looked up to see her looking at the roses

"Who are they from?" she asked and I frowned

"I don't know" I said and she looked at me, and then picked up the box of chocolates next to me

"Any notes?" she asked as she looked at the chocolates, I gave her both the notes and grabbed the box out of her hands. She read them and smiled

"Oh you so have to show Harumi and Shizuka" she said with a squeal, I rolled my eyes

"It's no big dear" I said and she looked at me

"When was the last time I guy called out beautiful?" she asked and I thought

"Let's just say a long time ago" I said looking away from her

"When was the last time you kissed a guy?" she asked

"I've never kissed one that I'm not related too" I said and she looked at me

"Wow" she said a bit shocked

"What?" I asked, she looked at me

"You're very sad" she said and I growled and hit her

"I've been through lots of things in my life" I growled and she smiled

"Like what?" she asked and I went to say something then shut my mouth

"It hurts too much to talk about it" I said and stood up, keeping my head down

"Rin" Aki grabbed my arm

"Look at me" she ordered, I looked up slowly

"You know I'm always here for you right?" she asked and I nodded. She hugged me; I felt tears fall down my face

"I'm sorry" I whispered and she pulled away and smiled

"It's totally fine, just remember if you ever want to talk to someone, I'm here" she said and I giggled

"Want to know something" I said and she looked at me

"What?" she asked

"I sort of have a date with Lieutenant Hisagi" I said and Aki squealed again

"You mean 69?" she asked and I sighed

"Yes" I said and she squealed again

"You two would make a perfect couple" she said and I sighed and grabbed my drink book, open it to the other day and shoved it in her face. She giggled as she read it

"We are right" she said with a grin, "I also don't believe he agreed with us" she said then giggled

"You're gigging a lot today" I said and she smiled

"Welllllll" she said and I sighed

"You've been drinking" I said and she grinned

"Not too much" she said and I raised an eyebrow

"Fine I had a competition with Captain Kyoraku" she said and I frowned

"Who won?" I asked and she grinned

"ME" she said and I sat down

"Well go tell Shizuka all about it" I said and she grinned

"That's a great idea, then me and Rangiku can go drinking" she said with a giggle

"It's Rangiku and I" I said and she giggled

"Whatever" she said. She hugged me and left with a smile on her face

"That was just plain freak" Kitsune said jumping onto my shoulder.

* * *

><p>"I think we are going to do some cleaning" I said after a while and Kitsune grinned<p>

"Yay" she said and jumped off my shoulder, which was where she had been sitting for a while and started to bounce around the room. I smiled and grabbed a few things before heading towards were some of the houses were in Soul Society. All the houses are farther away from all the division, so when people have time off they are not distracted by the division next to them. After a while of walking I stopped outside a house and I sighed.

"It hasn't changed that much has it" Kitsune said popping up on my shoulder

"Yeah, but I have a lot of cleaning to do" I looked at the front yard that was out front of the huge house. It had knee high grass, weeds and leafs everywhere. The house behind the yard was is better shape than the yard. The house had about 25 room's altogether, most of them bedrooms but there were also studies, a library, an inside and outside training room, a kitchen, lounge room, a sunroom, an art studio and a music room. The other 15 rooms were bedrooms. I walked down the path and stopped at the front doors; I pulled out a key and unlocked the door. I let out a breath before pushing the doors open and walking in.

* * *

><p>I spent most of the day cleaning up, I cut the grass, weeded the garden, raked up the leafs, cleaned up most of the room's inside by dusting, washing floors and throwing away things that were now unusable. I sighed and looked at the time 6. I sighed and stood up<p>

"Kitsune" I called and she came bouncing into the room

"I cleaned the training rooms like you asked" she said and I smiled

"There is a lot of old memorise here" I said and she nodded

"Yep, I remember when you gave your mum a heart attack by training with dad" she said with a giggle. I smiled, I remember that well, dad was showing me a few moves and mum walked in as dad knocked me to the ground, it didn't hurt but it gave mum a shock. I giggled

"I miss them both so much" I said slipping on my sleeve-less shirt that I had taken off which I was clean. I always had a shirt under it. I headed for the door and locked it behind me. I looked at the garden as I left, mum's roses had somehow survived and so had dad's buttercups. I smiled and flashed stepped to my room, I unlocked the door and Kitsune jumped inside. I jumped into the shower and quickly washed all the dust and dirt off my body before keep changed. I looked at the time to see it was 6:50; I had 10 minutes to spare, I sat down on the couch and started reading, every once and a while I'll take out a chocolate and eat it.


	8. Chapter 7 Music to my ears

Chapter 7 - Music to my ears

There was a knock at my door and I answered it, I smiled at Lieutenant Hisagi

"Hey" he said and I giggled

"Hey" I said, he grinned

"You ready?" he asked and I nodded. I shut the door, locking it and followed after him. We walked for a bit, we got to his room and he opened the door letting me in. I sat down on his couch and he grabbed the guitar and sat next to me.

"You're holding it right but you hands are in the wrong places" I said moving his hands

"Try that" I said and he started playing it. He had a good tune but there was something missing, I watched his hands move over the strings

"Did you teach yourself the strings?" I asked and he nodded

"Because you have most of them right" I said with a smile, he smiled back

"How did you learn how to play?" he asked, he stopped playing

"My mum had a whole heap of instruments and she taught me how to play a few" I said. He looked at me

"Where did your parent use to live?" he asked and I looked at him then at the floor

"In Soul Society, where most of the Shinigami houses are" I said and he blinked

"Is the house still there?" he asked and I nodded slowly, then an idea popped into my head

"Want to have a look?" I asked and he looked at me

"Why?" he asked and I grinned

"We can practise there since I have heaps of music there and we can play as loud as we want too" I said and he smiled

"That sounds great" he said and I nodded

"Can we go there now?" he asked and I blinked

"I guess" I said and he smiled at me. We walked out of the 9th Division and started to head to my place

"Valentine's day is coming up soon" he said and I nodded

"That's when the next Seireitei Communication is coming out, isn't it?" I asked and he nodded

"What do you want for Valentine's day?" he asked, I smiled

"Nothing" I said and he looked at me confused

"Why nothing?" he asked, I looked at the sky

"I don't need anything and really I don't think that anyone would want me to be there Valentine's" I said then smiled. He was looking at me confused, I giggled

"I've been bullied and teased my whole life about who I am, who my parents are and what I do. So you get use to being alone" I said, I stopped and he ran into me

"Why'd we stop?" he asked and I smiled and pointed to my house, his eyes widened

"YOU LIVE HERE!" he yelled and I laughed

"Nope, use too" I said skipping down the path and unlocking the door

"You coming" I yelled, he was looking at the house

"Who were you parents?" he asked as he walked up the path, my smiled disappeared and I looked away

"I would rather not talk about it" I said and I felt him spin me around and grab my chin

"Rin, look at me" he said and I looked at him. He whipped away a tear; I didn't know I was crying

"You don't have to cry silly" he said with a caring smile, I smiled back sadly

"I'm sorry" I said

"For what?" he asked, I looked at him

"I really don't know" I said and we both laughed

"Come on" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hallway

"Study 1, Library, sunroom, study 2, art studio. Here we are the music room" I said stopping at a pair of doors

"You know all these rooms?" he asked, I smiled

"Yep" I said opening the doors, I pulled him inside and his eyes widened

"Wow" he whispered as he looked around. It was a large room with three white walls and the last wall was made up of glass, there was a piano in the very center of the room, I remember mum playing to dad and me, there was other instruments spread across the room and there were shelves of notes at the very end of the room

"Like?" I asked and he smiled

"You play all of these?" he asked and I laughed

"I wish" I said as I pulled a sit out and picked up a guitar, it was mums, Uncle Kisuke gave it to her, I let my hands got over the string and made sure that everything was in tune, Lieutenant Hisagi had pulled up a chair right across from me and pulled his own. I walked over to the shelves and pulled out a book, I flipped through it till I found what I was looking for

"Play this" I said pointing at one of the pages, he started the tune

"You're out of beat, think of the beat, 1, 2, 3, 4" I said, he nodded. I started playing the other page; it was a very easy song and had two tunes that fit together very well.

"This was the first song my mum taught me" I said as I let my fingers play the notes

"Very smooth song" he said and I smiled

"What else do you play?" he asked, I smiled

"The piano" I said pointing my head at it, he nodded, "I play the violin" I said and he looked around

"I can't see one" he said I nodded

"I haven't had one for a very long time" I said as I kept playing, he nodded. After a while we tried a harder song

"Hmmm, do you think you can do it?" I asked and he answered me by playing it. He was amazing, for someone who a few days ago wasn't holding the guitar right, was playing a very hard pieces like he had been playing it for his whole life. When the song came to an end, I started at him

"What?" he asked and I smiled

"That was perfect" I said and he grinned. We both played till late at night

"I think it's time we went back" I said and he nodded

"Do you mind if I leave my guitar here?" he asked and I smiled

"Not at all" I said and he smiled. He walked me back to my room

"Tomorrow night?" he asked and I smiled

"Sure, I have nothing better to do" I said and he chuckled and hugged me before leaving, I was taken back but smiled

"NIGHT" I yelled after him with a smile, he looked over his shoulder and smiled back.


	9. Chapter 8 Day 3 The Book of Beauty

Chapter 8 - Day 3 - The Book of Beauty

I woke up and got ready like any morning. There was a knock at the door at the same time as yesterday. I opened it to found another box and note. I pulled the note out as I walked back inside

'_A queen so beautiful_

_That most women glare_

_A queen so lovely_

_That most men swear_

_A queen so wonderful_

_That I am unable to tell her my love_

_A queen unable to see her own beauty'_

It was beautiful, I smiled as I unwrapped the box, and I opened the box to show a book. I lifted it up; it was titled 'Beauty' by Robin McKinley. I smiled

"A queen unable to see her own beauty" I said and laughed. I put the book down and continued getting ready for the day. It was almost the same as the day before, I was ordered to finish off all the paperwork, which take me a few hours, I would go and see if Hajime need a hand then around lunch time head to my house. I cleaned to around 4, I was feeling a bit tired so I went home. I sat on the couch and started to read the book. I must say as I read I didn't notice the time

"Rin?" I jumped to see Kitsune

"Sorry, what?" I asked and she rolled her eyes

"Are you going to have a shower or stay like that for your date?" she asked, I blinked and looked at the time, 6:50

"Crap" I yelled, I slipped a bookmark into the book and had a quick shower, I got changed into some clean clothes and started to brush my hair. It was a rare sight to see me with my hair down because it was always up, but that is just the way I like it. I was almost finished brushing it when there was a knock at the door.

"Give me a second" I said, quickly putting it up, I answered the door was a smile

"Hey" I said, Lieutenant Hisagi smiled

"Hello" he said, I grabbed Hyosetsu and closed the door locking it behind me

"Ready?" he asked and I smiled

"Yep" we started heading towards my house

"Oh my god, are they dating behind out back" we both heard some say, I sighed

"Hello Rangiku" Lieutenant Hisagi said and Rangiku and Harumi appeared in front of us

"What you doing?" Harumi asked, I sighed at her

"Rin's been helping me out with a few things" Lieutenant Hisagi said and Rangiku looked at him

"What 'type' of things?" she asked with a grin and I sighed, Kitsune barked and jumped onto Harumi

"Paperwork" Lieutenant Hisagi said, I could tell that Rangiku wanted a better answer, I stood on Harumi toe and she glared at me

"What were you guys doing?" I whispered and she blinked

"Hey Shuuhei, Rangiku and I were wondering if you'll come drinking with everyone tonight? And of course you can come along Rin" Harumi said and I sighed. Drinking

"Um… okay" Lieutenant Hisagi said, he sounded a little bit unsure. I smiled at him

"Really? YAY" Rangiku grabbed onto Lieutenant Hisagi and my arm and started pulling us to the pub

"I'm sorry" he said to me, I smiled

"It's fine, really" I said back. Harumi still had Kitsune as we entered the bar.

* * *

><p>Another night where Shizuka and I ended up to be the only ones sober, Aki and Rangiku were having another big word competition, really. They both tried to think of bigger words, I think the biggest one that either of them has said in the competition is 'Because', really I could name heaps more, but I have to remind myself that they are drunk and I'm sober. I sighed and my mind drifted back to the book on my couch, I stood up and nodded at Shizuka, she smiled<p>

"Good night" she said picking up Rangiku who came up with because. Aki started swear at her, and yelling out thinks like she cheated and all that.

"Come on Aki" I said as I lifted her onto my should, Yumichika looked at me, he had drunk hardly anything

"I'll help" he said with a sigh, I smiled at him and flashed stepped to the 13th Division, I laid her on her bed and she stopped her swear

"Nightie, night Rainy" she said, I blinked but then shook my head, Rainy? I flashed stepped back to the bar and grabbed Renji who was lying on the ground past out, I sighed as I picked him up and flashed stepped to his room, I laid him on his bed

"Tooth fairy? Is that you?" he said and I slapped my forehead, this guy is something else. I sighed and flashed stepped back to the pub; Yumichika was trying to get Ikkaku to go with him.

"Come on" Yumichika said

"But-" stops to hiccup "I want another drink" Ikkaku said, I walked over and smiled at Yumichika

"Come on Ikkaku" I whispered to him, he looked at me. I pouted and he sighed

"You are so-" hiccup "Cute" he said, he stood up and Yumichika grabbed one of his arms and put it around his shoulder, I walked over to Harumi and did the same think

"Hello-" hiccup "Rin" she said, I smiled at her and caught up with Ikkaku and Yumichika

"There's the pretty lady" Ikkaku said and Harumi giggled

"Are you-" hiccup "talking about me or-" 2 hiccups "Rin?" Harumi asked with a giggle at the end

"Both" Ikkaku said, I sighed and looked at Yumichika

"Is it just me or are they more annoying drank?" I asked and Yumichika thought about

"I think it's a draw" he said and I giggled. Yumichika smiled

"You're talking" he pointed out, I nodded

"Haven't done it for a while" I said and he chuckled. We were at the 11th Division now, I said goodnight to Yumichika and took Harumi to her room. I laid her down and she looked at me

"Rin" she said before curling up and going to sleep. I put some blanket over her and left. There was one more person left, Lieutenant Hisagi. I walked into the pub to see him sitting on a chair with a glass of water in his hands. I frowned in confusion but walked over to him, he looked up

"Time to go already?" he asked and I giggled. He finished off the glass of water and stood up, he almost fell but I grabbed his arm and held him up. I saw him blush

"Sorry" he said and I smiled

"No problems" I said, we walked out of the pub, he was still wobbling so I put his arm around my neck and walked with him

"I'm sorry about tonight" he said and I smiled

"Its fine" I said and he smiled at me. I could tell he was still drunk

"You know, you're really pretty in the moonlight" he said and I blushed the tiniest bit

"Um… Thanks" I said as we walked into the 9th Division, I went to his room and opened the door for him. He walked in and went straight to his room, he fell on the bed

"Night Rin" he mumbled softly as he fell asleep, he was so cute. He was like a little kid when he is sleeping; I covered him up and left.


	10. Chapter 9 Day 4 The Silver Bracelet

Chapter 9 - Day 4 – The Silver Bracelet

When I woke up this morning, Kitsune was lying on my chest with a letter in her mouth, I yarned and opened it. I had sent the letter late at night and I mustn't have woken up when Kitsune returned

* * *

><p>'<em>Dear Rin,<em>

_What an artist you have become, I swear you may be as good as your mother. I told your dad about the tattoos, I think he started crying but he denies it, like always. I like the way you put your hair in the drawing and I found it very beautiful. I'm am very well thank you for asking but I am really missing you and your mum. Your mum was one of a kind, like you, she was caring, friendly and beautiful, all in one, that's something you can't found in a women these days. I was talking to Kitsune and she told me that it has woken up, but she said that you haven't said a word about it since she last heard about it, please tell me if there is anything I can do to help. Also she was telling me that you are using her not M and N, I don't understand why you would rather use Kitsune then M and N. Anyway, you asked about were your mother kept her art books at the house, I think it was in her study behind her book shelve but I may be wrong, she was always changing it but I think that is the last place she left it. Anyway my dear, if you even need anything don't be afraid to ask, we are family and I will not tell anyone (But your father) about your letters._

_Love is easy to get but harder to hold onto_

_Love from_

_Uncle Kisuke Urahara'_

* * *

><p>It said and I smiled. I hid the letter with the others I had gotten and got up. It was nice to know that Uncle Kisuke and dad were alright and that I could talk to them, in a way, if I wanted to. I sighed and got ready like any morning, there wasn't a knock on my door this morning. As I eat breakfast I read some of the book, whoever was sending me all these gifts sure had a good taste for books. It was a lovely book, about love and beauty. I finished it was a smile. I finished getting ready and headed for my office<p>

"Rin" Hajime yelled and I stopped and smiled at him, he smiled back

"Morning" he said and I nodded

"Captain Tosen told me to tell you that he wants you to drop off all the paperwork done by yourself, Lieutenant Hisagi and himself" he said and I sighed and nodded. I walked into my office and noticed all finished paperwork was piled up in my room, ready for delivery. I sighed and got to work. I visited the 13th Division first, I was attacked by Aki and had a quick cup of tea with Jushiro, I then went to the 12th Division, and I tried to stay away from Captain Kurotsuchi but failed and had to run around the whole Division till I found Nemu, I handed her the paperwork, smiled and started running away from Captain Kurotsuchi again. I visited the 11th Division after that, I was tackled from behind by Harumi, got into a spar with Ikkaku, winning in minutes and said hello to Yachiru. I visited the 10th Division after this, I swear that it was more of a death trap then the 12th, I almost dead three times, first being when I was pulled into a hug by Rangiku, second would be when Shizuka decide to choke me by giving me a hug around the neck and last would be when I was exiting that both of them jumped onto my and giving me two bear hugs that left me breathless

"Damn people" I said as I headed back to the 9th Division to pick up the next 4 divisions paperwork. Hajime greeted me

"So how many division you been too so far?" he asked as I headed for my office, I held up 4 fingers

"That was faster than I expected" he said and I giggled. He left me to do something; I walked in and sat down at my desk, that's when I noticed the small box with a note attached to it. I picked up the note

'_Today I felt_

_That you need something_

_That would go with_

_Your heart of gold'_

Was all it said, I frowned and opened the box, my eyes widened. Inside the box was a bracelet with a fox head hanging off it, the fox's eyes were diamonds. I slipped it on,

"Wow" a voice said that made me jump, it was Renji. I blinked

"Who gave it to you?" he asked, I shrugged and handed him the note, and he read it

"Is this the first?" he asked

"Nope" I said and he grinned

"I wonder who it is" he said and I rolled my eyes

"Not you" I said and he chuckled

"You catch on quick" he said

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked and he frowned

"I was sent to pick up the paperwork that was meant to be dropped off" he said and I sighed

"I'm sorry, I've been attacked, almost killed and chased by a mad scientist" I said and he chuckled and grabbed the 6th Divisions paperwork

"Well that only means 7 more division to go, I'm guessing" he said and I growled

"You coming tonight?" he asked and I shrugged

"Maybe" I said, he nodded and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. Three seconds later the door busted open

"YOU SPOKE!" he yelled and I giggled

"So slow" I said as I looked at the bracelet

"I am not" he said and I smiled and grabbed 4 more piles of paperwork

"Sure, sure" I said patting him on the head as I left my office.


	11. Chapter 10 Day 5 The Beautiful Kimono

Chapter 10 - Day 5 - The Beautiful Kimono

I woke up in the morning and sighed. It was my day off; I didn't know what I was going to do. I yarned as I got up; I walked into my lounge room/study/kitchen/dinning room and was tackled to the ground

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled, jumping to my feet. The was more than one laugh in the room, I rubbed my eyes to see Aki, Shizuka and Harumi

"DAMN IT SHIZUKA, GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK" I yelled then sighed

"I should go back to bed" I said and I had arms wrap around one of mine

"B-but you said you'll train with us" Shizuka sniffed, she was pouting and everything

"When did I agree to this?" I asked and Aki chuckled

"Last time you had a day off, you even told us your next one" she said and I sighed

"Kitsune let you in, didn't she?" I said and they all nodded

"Great" I said as I walked back into my room and jumped in the shower. I got changed and tied my hair back, I grabbed Hyosetsu off my night stand and walked back out to the lounge room/study/kitchen/dinning room and saw all three girls looking at something, they all looked at me as I walked in

"What?" I asked

"There was a knock at the door and when we answered it no one was there but there was this" Harumi said holding out a large box, I took it and grabbed the note that was under the ribbon

'_When I see you smile_

_I feel good inside_

_When you laugh_

_I feel like your laughing for me_

_So I got you this_

_So your beauty is seen by everyone'_

I blushed as I read this

"What is it?" Harumi asked, I blushed

"Another present" I said and Aki smiled

"What have you got so far?" Aki asked and I blushed

"12 red roses, a box of chocolates, a beautiful book, a silver bracelet and this" I said pointing at the box

"Sliver bracelet?" Shizuka said, I lifted up my arm that the bracelet was on

"Wow that's pretty" Shizuka said, Harumi grabbed the fox head

"I hope you know that this is all real" she said and I looked at her

"No way" I said and she nodded

"There are numbers craved into the back" she said showing me the tiny numbers at the back of the foxes head

"So it's real silver" I asked and she smiled

"And real diamonds" I blinked, they all started laughing. I walked over to the box and opened it. I felt my jaw drop

"Rin?" Shizuka said

"Rin? Hello?" Harumi called out

"RIN" Aki yelled

"What the…" I said and they all looked at me

"What is it?" Shizuka asked, I grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a beautiful black kimono with white flowers all over it; there was also a beautiful white ribbon in the box

"Oh My God" Harumi and Aki said at the same time

"Who's god?" Shizuka asked and I giggled

"It's just a saying Shizuka, people say it when they are surprised or upset" I said and she nodded

"Ohhh" she said and I laughed

"Go try it on" Harumi said pushing me to my room, I grabbed the box and walked into my room, I put it on, and it fit perfectly. It reached to my ankles and the sleeves went to my wrists perfectly, I tied the ribbon around

"Let your hair out" Kitsune said from the bed, I let my hair out and it fell to my lower back.

"I'm coming out" I said and I heard a squeal, I opened the door.

* * *

><p>Harumi fell of the chair she was sitting on, Shizuka's jaw dropped and Aki's eyes widened<p>

"What do you think?" I asked shyly, I span around slowly

"The only thing I can say is… wow" Aki said, Harumi got up off the ground

"Whoever gave that to you knew it would look wonderful on you" she said

"Can I touch it?" Shizuka asked and we all looked at

"What?" she said and we all went into fits of laughter. I stopped laughing

"I love it" I said and Aki grinned

"I bet its real silk" she said and I frowned

"I don't want to know" I said, I got changed and folded the kimono back into its box, I placed it under my bed

"I can't train all day" I said and they all frowned

"I can't either, Captain wants me to spar with Ikkaku" Harumi said with a grin

"I have to go and finish some paperwork off" Aki said, Shizuka smiled

"I promised Momo that I would help her found a kimono for the Valentine's Day Festival" she said and we all looked at her

"Valentine's Day festival?" we all asked and she nodded

"Yeah it's going to be in the very center of Soul Society" she said and I blushed

"I bet that's where you going to meet this secret admirer" Aki said and I blushed

"She blushing" Harumi said and went into a fit of laughter.

"Let's go train… so I can kick your ass" I mumbled the last part to myself. We walked to the 11th Division training grounds, it was the only division that would let us train without being yelled out and Captain Zaraki let us because he enjoyed watching Aki, Shizuka and Harumi try and beat me. Yes, I'm a good fighter but only because I think about what I am going to do before anything. We walked in and was greeted by Yumichika and Ikkaku

"What are you four doing?" Ikkaku yelled, I sighed

"Training baldy" Harumi said pushing past Ikkaku, smiling at Yumichika and kept walking to one of the training grounds, Ikkaku growled. We all followed Harumi into the training grounds; Captain Zaraki was already waiting on us

"Hello Captain" Shizuka said with a grin, he smirked

"Hope you're going to try today" he said and she giggled

"I think I well" she said pilling out her Zanpakuto

"Cast your light, Aoi Honoo no Fenikkusu (Blue Flame Phoenix)" she yelled and her blade split into two

"This should be fun" Aki said with a grin. She pulled out her own Zanpakuto

"Cover the work in darkness, Yami Fenikkusu (Darkness Phoenix)" she said and her two blades changed

"I just noticed that Aki, Shizuka and I all have double blades" Harumi said and she pulled out her own Zanpakuto

"Run with the flames, Hinoiki (Fire breath)" she yelled and her blade, also, split into two

"Yeah but even with 6 blades we still haven't beaten Rin" Shizuka said, I pulled out my own and Kitsune barked and appeared on my shoulder

"Freeze, Hyosetsu Kitsune" I whispered to Hyosetsu, it started to glow. I ran my hand over its blade and it slowly started to change

"Kori no Ken no Muchi (Ice Sword Whip)" I mumbled and it changed completely into its whip form. I looked at Kitsune; she barked and ran over to where Ikkaku, Yumichika, Captain Zaraki and Yachiru where sitting. She sat down next to Yachiru and watched. Aki attacked first, she went at me with both her blades, and I dodged one and caught the other. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Shizuka and Harumi running at me, I frowned and kicked Aki. She went flying backwards and I jumped backwards, barely missing the four blades that were aimed at me, I shot Hyosetsu at Shizuka and she jumped to the side, hitting Harumi and both of them fell to the ground

"DAMN IT" Harumi said pushing Shizuka of her and charging at me again. I kept moving back, dodging as I went. Soon my back was pushed up against; Harumi smirked and slashed me in an x pattern. The person she thought was me shattered

"CRAP" she swore, I sent Hyosetsu at her from the roof top I was sitting on. It was blocked by Shizuka's Aoi Honoo Chen (Blue Flame Chain). They wrapped around Hyosetsu, my eyes widened as she pulled on it, making me lose my balance and go crashing to the ground, as the person everyone thought was me hit the ground it shattered.

"Oh come on" Shizuka growled, I felt a shadow on me, I turned around and met a blade with Hyosetsu

"Sucker" She hissed at me as another blade went through my stomach

"Sucker" I said as the person she thought was me shattered

"OH YOU LITTLE #^%# $%&$&" She started swearing at me, Shizuka sighed and appeared next to her and slapped her up the back of the head.


	12. Chapter 11 Quiet Fox

Chapter 11 - Quiet Fox

Aki glared at Shizuka

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She growled

"You were swearing" Shizuka said simply

"I WASN'T SWEARING, I WAS USING MY COLOURFUL VOCABULARY" Aki hissed and Shizuka sighed

"Were the hell did she go?" Harumi said looking around, I sighed and picked up a rock off the ground and threw it at Harumi. It hit the back of her head, she span around and looked up at me, I was standing on the roof, she charged

"Kage no Keimusho (Shadow Prison)" I heard Aki whisper and come up behind me. I sighed and disappeared. I appeared behind Aki, her eyes widened as she swung at me. I dodged and wrapped Hyosetsu around both her blades and pulled both of the out of her grip.

"Shit" she mumbled to herself. I kicked her down to the ground, she slide across the ground till she hit the wall

"AKI" Shizuka said running over to her

"I'm out" I heard Aki cough as the dust cleared I saw Aki leaning against the wall holding her shoulder

"Damn" I heard someone mumble, we all turned to see Renji, Izuru, Rangiku and, of course, Lieutenant Hisagi.

"And to think I was holding back" I said with a sigh, Harumi appeared behind me and tried to take me by surprise but I span around caught both her blades and flipped her off the roof, she landed on her back and cried out in pain. I landed on my feet softly

"To slow" Shizuka said as she cut me across the back, I heard a few gasps. The person Shizuka attack shattered into millions of ice pieces

"DAMN YOU RIN, STOP HIDING AND COME OUT HERE" she hissed, I jumped off the roof, back flipped and landed in front of her. She looked me deep in the eyes

"Why do you fight?" she asked and I looked at her confused

"What?" I asked confused, she smirked

"Why do you fight? Us three have never beaten you and you never use all you power so I want to know why you fight so damn hard?" she asked and I closed my eyes. Why do I fight? I knew she was charging at me. I let Hyosetsu turned back to normal, when she was meters away; I snapped my eyes up and swung Hyosetsu

"KORI NO KEIMUSHO (Ice prison)" I shouted, Ice shot out of the ground trapping Shizuka in a square-based pyramid made out of ice. Shizuka smirked and attacked the ice, nothing happened

"WHAT?" She yelled as she kept at it, I sighed and closed my eyes

'_Thanks Hyosetsu Kitsune' _I thought, Kitsune ran over to me and jumped onto my shoulders

"I'm out" Harumi said as she barely stood up

"NO WAY" Shizuka said as she kept attacking the ice

"NO, No, no" she soon stopped and soon fell to her knees

"I'm out" she mumbled, I sighed and touched the ice around her, it disappeared

"Damn" Shizuka said as she looked at me. Her eyes widened

"Who hit you?" she asked and pointed at my cheek, there was blood dripping for it. I pointed at Aki. Shizuka frowned

"Damn it" she mumbled and I giggled

"What the hell was that?" Renji asked, Harumi stood up and walked over to Shizuka and me with a hand on her back

"Training session" She said. I looked over to Captain Zaraki and smiled

"Very well done" he said and I grinned. Aki yarned as she walked over

"I should go, I have paperwork to do" she said, I smiled and she hugged me

"Bye guys" Aki said as she disappeared

"Ikkaku you still up for a spar?" Harumi asked Ikkaku smirked

"Sure, anyone else want to join us?" Ikkaku asked the group

"I'll join you" Renji said and Harumi smiled at him

"Rangiku, want to go shopping with Momo and me?" Shizuka asked, Rangiku grinned

"Of course" was the answer and they both started walking off

"I should go and do some paperwork too, bye" Izuru said with a quick smile. I sighed and sheathed Hyosetsu. I smiled at Lieutenant Hisagi, he smiled

"Want to get something to eat?" he asked and I smiled

"Sounds nice" I said, he grinned and we walked out of the 11th Division.

* * *

><p>He took me to a nice little café and we talked about a few thing. Well mostly he talked. He sometimes asked me thinks and I would try to answer them if I could which wasn't that easy.<p>

"Were you holding back?" he asked and I looked at him

"When?" I asked and he smiled as he took a sip of tea

"Today, when you were fighting Aki, Shizuka and Harumi" he said, I looked at him

"I'm always holding back" I said as I took a sip of mine

"But why?" he asked as he looked at me

"Because what's the use of showing your power if you can't go anywhere?" I asked and he nodded

"But you could most likely became a Lieutenant" he said and I giggled

"Yeah but I like the division I'm in" I said with a grin, he grinned back

"I like having you there too" he said, our meals came and I eat quiet. Kitsune was sitting on my shoulder

"I noticed something" he said when he finished. I looked at him as I finished off myself

"What?" I asked and he smiled

"You very quiet" he said and I rolled my eyes

"Really?" I asked being sarcastic, he chuckled

"Can I finish?" he asked and I frowned

"You weren't finished?" I asked a little confused and he chuckled again

"You quiet like a fox" he said and I blinked

"The Quiet Fox" I said and he smiled

"That was what I was thinking" he said and I giggled

"Want to go and practice?" I asked with a smile and he grinned

"Love to" he said as he paid for lunch, I frowned but lead him to my house. We went to the music room and started to play around with some tunes after a while he got stuck into one, I smiled.

"I'll be back" I said as I bolted out of the room and into the first study. I grabbed a pencil and one of my sketch books that I had brought around one day when I was cleaning and went back to the music room. He was still playing and I made sure not to make a sound as I entered the room. He kept playing the tune and I soon found myself drawing him. The lighting was just right and showed off his muscles and tattoo very well, the song came to an end and he sighed. He turned and looked at me; I was putting the finishing touches on the drawing

"What you doing?" he asked confused, I got up and walked over to him, showing him the picture. He looked at it

"That's amazing" he said and I rolled my eyes

"Not really, I've seen better drawings" I said and he chuckled

"But your still a good drawer" he said, I smiled

"Thanks" I said. He smiled

"Draw a fox" he said and I frowned but did what he said, he watched me as I drew a fox

"The Quite Fox" he said and I laughed at him. It sometimes felt like he was always creaking jokes. I smiled and wrote 'The Quiet Fox' above the fox. I smiled and ripped it out of my book and headed it to him

"You can have it" I said and he smiled

"Thanks" he said, I picked up my guitar and started to play a tune.


	13. Chapter 12 Day 6 The Sketch Book

Chapter 12 - Day 6 – The Sketch Book

Another working morning, I was up early today. I had more work than normal because of my day off and I was up at 6 getting ready for work. I was at the office by 6:30 and had finished all my paperwork by 8. I sighed and headed for the training rooms. Hajime was talking to some beginners about something

"Miss Suzu" Hajime greeted me with a smile; the group around him all stared at me with wide eyes, I smiled and nodded at Hajime.

"Are you 'the' Miss Suzu?" one of the girls asked and I smiled and nodded. Hajime smiled at me

"Well I should be going, remember what I told you" he said and started to walk off, I was at his side in seconds, he looked at me and I tilted my head to the side. He chuckled

"They were asking about how easy it was killing a hollow" he said and I smirked

"I hope you didn't give them that 'it's easy as' answer" I said and he chuckled

"No, I explained that it depends on the hollow" he said and I smiled. We walked to his office where he picked up some paperwork for captain, we walked past my office on the way to captains and I noticed something on my desk. I stopped

"Miss Suzu?" Hajime asked and I looked at him and smiled

"You need to do something?" he asked and I nodded, he nodded and continued down the hallway. I walked into my office and picked up the note that was on top of a wrapped gift

'_Your drawings in_

_Seireitei Communication_

_Took my breath away_

_I only wish_

_You would draw like that_

_For me'_

My eyes widened, there was only one person that knew about my work in Seireitei Communication. I looked at the present and ripped the paper off to found a fancy sketch book and an expensive box of coloured pencils. I was so confused, when I think I figured out whom it is; they blow me of with the next gift. Hajime walked and noticed me staring at the present as he walked past my office

"Another one" I nodded and handed him the note. His eyes widen as he read this

"I swear it isn't me" he said and I nodded. He looked at me then the gift

"I wonder who else knows" Hajime said and I sighed

"When I think I know who it is they do something like this to blow me off" I said and rubbed my head.

"Captain Tosen wants you in his office" Hajime said and I looked at him and nodded, I walked quickly to Captain's office, I knocked and was answered by Lieutenant Hisagi, I smiled at him and walked towards Captain Tosen's desk.

"Rin, Shuuhei, the 9th division was ask to send two seated office to the human world to take down a group of hollows, I would like you two to go" he said, I nodded

"It would be our pleasure" Shuuhei said and I smiled at him

"Very good, you well be leaving shortly. Please get ready" he said, we both left the office. I walked back to my office and sat down at my desk and looked at the sketch book and pencils

"Who else knows I draw?" I asked myself before sighing. I picked them up and headed for my room. I changed into some better close that would be better for fighting in, and then headed towards the gates of the 9th Division. Lieutenant Hisagi was waiting there

"You ready?" he asked and I nodded. He opened a gate and we both walked in.

* * *

><p>We landed in the middle of a park, I looked around. Kitsune bark and pointed towards the south of the part, which was a forest<p>

"There" I said and a huge group of hollows appeared. My eyes widened at the size

"Don't get yourself killed" I heard Lieutenant Hisagi said and I snorted

"Shouldn't I be saying that do you?" I asked and he grinned at me. I flashed stepped into the middle and let out a loud whistle. Most of the hollows around me stopped and attacked me

"Freeze, Hyosetsu Kitsune" I said and Hyosetsu started to glow, Kitsune barked loudly

"Kitsuneraida (Fox Rider)" I shouted and there was a huge glow and Kitsune was about the size of a car. She let of a loud growl and I jumped on her back

"Kori no Tanken (Ice Dagger)" I said running my hand over Hyosetsu, it turned into a blade of ice and wrapped around my arm.

"Let's go" I said to Kitsune, she disappeared from the middle and started running through the group, I cut each hollow mask we ran past. The group slowly started to disappear, I noticed Lieutenant Hisagi attacking the hollows. I attacked a hollow when I felt it

"Crap" I swore as I Kitsune growled as I powerful hollow appeared out of no where

"Look at this, I get a meal and a show" it said with a laugh, Kitsune growled. I smirked

"Jump" I said and Kitsune jumped high into the air

"Don't think that well save you" the hollow said while laughing

"Who said I was saving myself" I said, the hollow attacked Kitsune, I jumped off her back and Kitsune jumped to the ground, dodging the attack.

"RIN MOVE" I heard Lieutenant Hisagi yell at me, I dodged another attack and pointed Hyosetsu at the Hollow

"Kori Supaiku (Ice Spikes)" I said and swung. Huge ice spikes shot out of the ground killing the hollow in seconds. I landed on the ground as the hollow disappeared

"Damn" I said grabbing my left arm, there was a long cut down it. It wasn't too deep but it still hurt

"Damn it Rin, you scared me" Lieutenant Hisagi said as he ran over, I sighed

"Yeah, yeah" I said sitting down and sighing

"Damn, there were a lot of them" I said rubbing my arm, Lieutenant Hisagi grabbed it and looked at the mark

"You should get it check out just in case" he said and I sighed

"Yes mum" I said sarcastically. He chuckled; Kitsune ran over to me and jumped into my lap

"You were a very good girl" I said scratching her chin. Lieutenant Hisagi sighed and looked at me

"Nice bracelet" he said and I looked at him then the bracelet

"Thanks" I said with a smile.

'_You really are stupid aren't you, Shuuhei is the person' _Creux said and I looked at the sky to see it was night time

"We should go back" I said and Lieutenant Hisagi nodded

"Your right" he said, we both stood up and he opened the gate to Soul Society. I headed to the 4th division with Lieutenant Hisagi next to me; I swear he was making sure I went. We were greeted my Captain Unohana

"Lieutenant Hisagi, Rin Suzu, what can I do for you" she asked calmly

"Can you check Rin's arm for me Captain Unohana, she was attacked by a hollow" Lieutenant Hisagi said and I sighed

"I'm fine, Lieutenant Hisagi" I said and he rolled his eyes, Captain Unohana giggled

"This way Rin" she said, I followed her down the hallway and into a room. I sat down on the bed in the middle of the room; Captain Unohana looked at the mark on my arm and frowned

"We need to clean it because there looks like there is some poison in it, but it doesn't look like it got strong enough to kill" she said with a smile. I rolled my eyes; she left the room to get some stuff

"You don't have to stay you know Lieutenant Hisagi" I said and he looked at me

"Shuuhei" he said and I blinked

"Shuuhei?" I said confused, he chuckled

"Called me Shuuhei" he said as he left the room, leaving me confused.

'_Someone is in love' _Creux said with an evil laugh

'Am I?' I asked myself.

* * *

><p>I sat outside looking at the night sky, I had my new sketch book and colouring pencil at my side and I started to draw the view of Soul Society. When I visited colouring it in, I smiled<p>

"There you are" I heard some call out; I looked down to see Shuuhei

"Hey" I said as he walked up the hill I was on.

"What are you doing up here alone?" he asked, I sighed

"Everyone was busy" I said with a shrugged. He didn't buy my lie like most people would

"I don't think that's the real reason" he said sitting down next to me, I sighed and nodded.

'_She's gone quiet, ohhh' _Creux said, Kitsune was asleep on my shoulder, or so I thought.

'Just tell him' Kitsune said in my head and I swear I heard Creux smirk

'_Even Foxy agrees with me, you're in love' _Creux said

'Oh shut up Whitey' Kitsune growled at Creux

'You guys aren't helping' I thought back and they both shut up

"What's up?" he asked and I sighed

"Nothing you need to worry about" I said and looked at the view again

'_Smooth… NOT' _Creux shouted in my head

"But I'm worried about you" he said and I frowned

"Yeah right, no one ever worries about me" I said

'What's wrong with you?' Kitsune asked, I felt arms around my shoulder

"Why wouldn't I worry about you?" Shuuhei asked as he pulled me closer to him

"Lots of reasons" I said and I heard Shuuhei chuckle

"You can tell me anything, I hope you know that" he said and I smiled

"Do now" I said and he chuckled

"So what were you drawing?" he asked grabbing my sketch book, I tried to grab it but he held it out of my reach

"No fair" I said with a frown

"But it is" he said and I pouted at him. He looked at me then at the sketch pad.

"No" he said, I sat down with a sigh

"Fine you win" I said and he opened the book. I didn't hear anything for a while and I didn't want to take the chance of looking at him.

"You should draw for the Seireitei Communication" he said and I frowned

"No thanks" I said, he sat down and put the sketch pad in my lap

"You should, I think you're a wonderful drawer" he said and I looked at him. He smiled at me, I sighed

"I sometimes wonder why I can't stay mad at you" I said to myself but he just smiled

"Oh you love me too much to hate me" he said and I rolled my eyes trying to not blush

'_Don't hide it, I can tell you want to blush' _Creux said, I swear I heard her smirk.

'It's very easy to tell' Kitsune said and I growled in my head

"I should go" I said with a sigh, I kissed Shuuhei on the cheek

"Thanks" I said as I grabbed my stuff and flash stepped away.


	14. Chapter 13 Day 7 The White Poppies

Chapter 13 - Day 7 – The White Poppies

My arm was killing me the next morning, I was lucky that Captain Unohana had given me some stuff to help, I got ready like any other morning

'_Don't you get bored of the same old thing every day?' _Creux asked and I sighed

'Yes' I said and she laughed

'I get bored of it every day' Kitsune said with a yarn

'That's because you hate getting up' Creux and I both said, Kitsune snorted

'Yeah, yeah' she said as I kept getting read. I headed for my office like every morning when I was tapped on my shoulder

"Miss Rin Suzu?" he asked and I nodded

"I was told to give theses to you" he said, I blinked as he gave me a bundle of white poppies

"And this" he said holding out a letter, I took it with a smile

"Thank you" I said softly, he nodded and left. I walked to my office and set the buttercups down. I opened up the letter

'_To my beauty_

_In the 9__th__ Division_

_I give you theses flowers_

_To show you_

_That even you sent out_

_In the middle of your Division'_

I smiled at it. White poppies, the flower of the 9th Division. I smiled to myself

'_Someone's coming' _Creux said, which snapped me out of my thoughts. The door opened to show Hajime

"Miss Suzu, captain told me to tell you that he wants you to deliver some paperwork to the 6th Division before going and training with the 11th" he said and I nodded. I grabbed the paperwork and flash stepped to the 6th Division, I knocked on the captain's door

"Come in" a cold voice said, I walked in and held out the paperwork

"Thank you" he said taking them from me, I bowed before leaving his office. I wasn't against Captain Kuchiki but he was pretty cold some times

'_I wonder if he really does have a stick up his ass… and how far is it up there?' _Creux said and I couldn't help but giggle softly

"Little Miss Quiet but Deadly" I heard someone say, I smiled as I turned around

"Hey Pineapple" I said and he growled

"Don't call me that" he said, I pouted at him

"But it's cute" I said and he sighed

"Stop it" he said, I keep it up and he sighed

"Fine" he said and I hugged him

"You know I love you" I said and he chuckled

"Hey Renji, can I ask something?" I said as we started walking down the hallway

"What?" he asked and I smirked

"Do you like Harumi?" I asked and he froze

"What made you think like that?" he asked and I shrugged

"Just asking because I know that Harumi loves red heads" I said and I saw him blush, I giggled

"You do don't you" I said and he looked away

"I do not" he said but I could tell he was lying

"Relax Renji, I won't tell her" I said and he looked at me

"How is all the 'secret admirer' thing?" he asked, I sighed

"Just when I think I know who it is they surprise me. The person has to be someone I'm really close too" I said and rubbed my head

"I should go, I have to train with the 11th Division today, how fun" I said sarcastically, Renji chuckled

"Have fun" he said and I smiled

"I'll sent Aki over to have another yelling competition with you captain" I said over my shoulder and I heard Renji start to kill himself laughing

"Oh please do" he said waving me off, I smiled and waved before flash stepping to the 11th Division.

"Kitsune, go tell Aki that Renji asked to see her" I said

'Your very evil, I hope you know that' She said and I nodded

"Yep" I said and she shook her head but jumped off my shoulder and disappeared towards the 13th Division

"RIN" someone yelled as I was tackled to the ground

"Yachiru" I said with a smile, she grinned

"I heard your training with us today" she said and I nodded

"YAY" she yelled and appeared on my back once I had gotten up. I started heading towards Captain Zaraki's office, I knocked on the door

"What?" I heard him yell, I walked in with an evil smile on my face. He looked up and smirked

"So you're finally here" he said and I smiled

"Let's go" he said appearing next to me and pulling me out the door. We walked in to see Harumi and Ikkaku sparing

"When aren't they at it?" I asked and Yumichika smiled at me

"When they are looking for you" he said and I sighed

"Damn" I said and he chuckled. I watched Harumi spar against Ikkaku. Her movements were fast and she kept Ikkaku on his toes, she went for a slice down his right side

"Left stab" I mumbled and she went for a stab when I said it at Ikkaku's left side

"Right side step, then left swing" I said, Yumichika looked at me. Harumi did a side step to the right and then swung left

"How are you doing that?" Yumichika asked, I smiled at him

"Her movements are easy to read if you watch closely" I said and looked at Harumi

"Left swing, right swing, duck, right foot sweep" I said, she did a left swing then a right, she duck and knocked Ikkaku's feet out from under him with a swing. Yumichika nodded

"Very nice" he said and I nodded.

"Rin's turn" Yachiru said and I smiled

"Why not" I said, I walked over to Harumi and Ikkaku

"Ikkaku, why don't you go have a break" I said and they both span around and looked at me

"What are you doing here?" Harumi asked confused

"Training orders" I said, Ikkaku disappeared and appeared next to Yumichika. I pulled out Hyosetsu and attacked Harumi. She blocked it with one and swung at me with the other. I grabbed it with my spare hand

"I don't use both my hands" I said and she swore under her breath.

13. (Day 7 – The White Poppies)

My arm was killing me the next morning, I was lucky that Captain Unohana had given me some stuff to help, I got ready like any other morning

'_Don't you get bored of the same old thing every day?' _Creux asked and I sighed

'Yes' I said and she laughed

'I get bored of it every day' Kitsune said with a yarn

'That's because you hate getting up' Creux and I both said, Kitsune snorted

'Yeah, yeah' she said as I kept getting read. I headed for my office like every morning when I was tapped on my shoulder

"Miss Rin Suzu?" he asked and I nodded

"I was told to give theses to you" he said, I blinked as he gave me a bundle of white poppies

"And this" he said holding out a letter, I took it with a smile

"Thank you" I said softly, he nodded and left. I walked to my office and set the buttercups down. I opened up the letter

'_To my beauty_

_In the 9__th__ Division_

_I give you theses flowers_

_To show you_

_That even you sent out_

_In the middle of your Division'_

I smiled at it. White poppies, the flower of the 9th Division. I smiled to myself

'_Someone's coming' _Creux said, which snapped me out of my thoughts. The door opened to show Hajime

"Miss Suzu, captain told me to tell you that he wants you to deliver some paperwork to the 6th Division before going and training with the 11th" he said and I nodded. I grabbed the paperwork and flash stepped to the 6th Division, I knocked on the captain's door

"Come in" a cold voice said, I walked in and held out the paperwork

"Thank you" he said taking them from me, I bowed before leaving his office. I wasn't against Captain Kuchiki but he was pretty cold some times

'_I wonder if he really does have a stick up his ass… and how far is it up there?' _Creux said and I couldn't help but giggle softly

"Little Miss Quiet but Deadly" I heard someone say, I smiled as I turned around

"Hey Pineapple" I said and he growled

"Don't call me that" he said, I pouted at him

"But it's cute" I said and he sighed

"Stop it" he said, I keep it up and he sighed

"Fine" he said and I hugged him

"You know I love you" I said and he chuckled

"Hey Renji, can I ask something?" I said as we started walking down the hallway

"What?" he asked and I smirked

"Do you like Harumi?" I asked and he froze

"What made you think like that?" he asked and I shrugged

"Just asking because I know that Harumi loves red heads" I said and I saw him blush, I giggled

"You do don't you" I said and he looked away

"I do not" he said but I could tell he was lying

"Relax Renji, I won't tell her" I said and he looked at me

"How is all the 'secret admirer' thing?" he asked, I sighed

"Just when I think I know who it is they surprise me. The person has to be someone I'm really close too" I said and rubbed my head

"I should go, I have to train with the 11th Division today, how fun" I said sarcastically, Renji chuckled

"Have fun" he said and I smiled

"I'll sent Aki over to have another yelling competition with you captain" I said over my shoulder and I heard Renji start to kill himself laughing

"Oh please do" he said waving me off, I smiled and waved before flash stepping to the 11th Division.

"Kitsune, go tell Aki that Renji asked to see her" I said

'Your very evil, I hope you know that' She said and I nodded

"Yep" I said and she shook her head but jumped off my shoulder and disappeared towards the 13th Division

"RIN" someone yelled as I was tackled to the ground

"Yachiru" I said with a smile, she grinned

"I heard your training with us today" she said and I nodded

"YAY" she yelled and appeared on my back once I had gotten up. I started heading towards Captain Zaraki's office, I knocked on the door

"What?" I heard him yell, I walked in with an evil smile on my face. He looked up and smirked

"So you're finally here" he said and I smiled

"Let's go" he said appearing next to me and pulling me out the door. We walked in to see Harumi and Ikkaku sparing

"When aren't they at it?" I asked and Yumichika smiled at me

"When they are looking for you" he said and I sighed

"Damn" I said and he chuckled. I watched Harumi spar against Ikkaku. Her movements were fast and she kept Ikkaku on his toes, she went for a slice down his right side

"Left stab" I mumbled and she went for a stab when I said it at Ikkaku's left side

"Right side step, then left swing" I said, Yumichika looked at me. Harumi did a side step to the right and then swung left

"How are you doing that?" Yumichika asked, I smiled at him

"Her movements are easy to read if you watch closely" I said and looked at Harumi

"Left swing, right swing, duck, right foot sweep" I said, she did a left swing then a right, she duck and knocked Ikkaku's feet out from under him with a swing. Yumichika nodded

"Very nice" he said and I nodded.

"Rin's turn" Yachiru said and I smiled

"Why not" I said, I walked over to Harumi and Ikkaku

"Ikkaku, why don't you go have a break" I said and they both span around and looked at me

"What are you doing here?" Harumi asked confused

"Training orders" I said, Ikkaku disappeared and appeared next to Yumichika. I pulled out Hyosetsu and attacked Harumi. She blocked it with one and swung at me with the other. I grabbed it with my spare hand

"I don't use both my hands" I said and she swore under her breath.


	15. Chapter 14 Day 8 The Ribbon

All my muscles were hurting from yesterday's training. After I had beat Harumi, I had to fight Yumichika, then Ikkaku and then Captain Zaraki. Captain Zaraki was the hardest person to take down because no matter what you did, he would just laugh and get back up. I got up even thought my body was tell me to go back to sleep. I ran some hot water and made a bath for myself, I slipped in and a huge sigh let my lips

'_That Captain is mad' _Creux said, I had let her out for a while yesterday and she had fought captain Zaraki for about an hour before I took over again in the end we had to stop because of a captain's meeting. But as soon as he was gone I had to fight Ikkaku again. I pulled the black ribbon out of my hair and let it fall down my shoulders all the way to my lower back. I felt like washing my hair, I ducked under the water to get my hair all wet before putting some shampoo in my hair and rubbing it in. I rubbed the shampoo all through my hair before washing it out, I did the conditioner next. I got out when I was finished and got ready like any other morning; there was a knock on the door as I was brushing my hair. I went and answered it to be no one. I looked down to found a small box. Under the box was a note, I picked them both up and walked inside

'_Quick Kitsune, she got another one' _Creux said and I swear she was smirking

'I'm coming' we both heard her yarn, she jumped onto the counter, I opened the note first

'_For someone_

_With beautiful hair_

_Who hides it_

_From the world_

_I wish to see_

_It blow in the wind_

_For just a day'_

I blinked

"I don't get it" I said and both Kitsune and Creux sighed

'_It's saying the person wants to see you with your hair down, stupid' _Creux said, I sighed and opened the small box, I pulled out a blue ribbon

'It matches your eyes' Kitsune said and I looked at the ribbon. I smiled

"Should I keep my hair down?" I asked

'_YES' _they both yelled, I laughed and tied it back with the ribbon, my long white/light grey/silvery hair fell down my back. I sighed happily

"I know everyone is going to stare at me today" I said as I kept getting ready.

'_Maybe you should get used to it' _Creux said and I sighed. I headed for my office. Almost everyone I walked past looked at me, my long, straight hair bounced as I walked and most people said it made me look more graceful

"Miss Suzu" Hajime called out, I stopped and turned around, Hajime stopped and blinked

"Nice hair" he said and I smiled

"Captain Tosen and Lieutenant Hisagi have a mission and Captain wants you to do all the paperwork for them" he said and I sighed

"Fine" I said, I walked towards captains office when I past Shuuhei, I heard him stop

"Rin?" he asked and I stopped and turned around

"Hey Shuuhei" I said and he looked at me

"What did you do with your hair?" he asked, I shrugged

"Nothing, just felt like letting it down" I said and he smiled

"It looks nice" he said and I smiled

"Thanks" I said, he sighed

"I should go, how about I take you out for dinner tonight?" he asked and I smiled

"Sounds great" I said and he smiled and put a hand on my cheek

"Don't get yourself killed" I said and he smiled

"I'll try to" he said as he kissed my cheek then turned around and headed off down the hallway. I was blushing

'_He kissed you, suck' _Creux laughed

'That was so sweet' Kitsune said and I sighed

"I have paperwork to do" I said as I headed for captains office again. When I walked in I frowned. There was two huge piles of paperwork, I sat down at the captain's chair and started doing the paperwork. After an hour of nonstop writing I finished them, I headed for Lieutenant Hisagi office next. When I walked in I could tell he kept it clean, all the paperwork were neatly piled up. I sat down at his desk and started filling out paperwork, there was less paperwork then captains but there was still a pile. I finished that in 20 minutes, I rubbed my head as I left and headed for my own office. Everyone was still staring at me as I walked but I couldn't care anymore. When I opened up my office door, I swear I check to make sure it was my office

"Miss Suzu" Hajime said, I looked at him

"He couldn't take all his paperwork in your office and left some in his" he said and I sighed

"Hajime can you make me a cup of tea please" I asked and he smiled

"Can I get you something to eat?" he asked and I smiled

"If you don't mind walking for a bit, I would love something from a café near the 2nd Division" I said and he smiled

"I'd love to go" I gave him the money and he smiled and headed off. I sat down and stared around me, I tried to count the piles of paperwork but lost count

'_He is as evil as him' _Creux growled

'I agree' Kitsune snorted, I sighed and started to do paperwork.


	16. Chapter 15 The Past

Hajime came back and I smiled at him, I wasn't even half way through the paperwork but I was close

"You work fast" he said and I smiled

"Nothing better to do" I said as I signed a sheet and added it to the finished pile, I took a sip of tea

"Thanks again Hajime" I said and he smiled

"No problems, it was nice to get out of the division for a bit" he said and I nodded

"It is always nice to leave every once and a while" I said, he nodded. He left to do some of his own paperwork. I eat slowly as I worked, by around 5 o'clock I finished, I rubbed my forehead, there was about four months' worth of paperwork there and I noticed that most of it was from the 10 division. I sighed and stood up; Kitsune jumped off the window sill and followed me out of the room. I walked to my room and fell onto the couch

"I feel like a nap" I said with a yarn, Kitsune barked

'Have another bath, your muscles need it' Kitsune said and I smiled

"Now that's an idea" I said as I headed for my bathroom. I striped off and tied my hair back. I run a hot bath and slipped in while it was still filling up. Kitsune walked in and jumped onto the bath sides

"Maybe you should listen to Creux for a bit" she said and I looked at her

"About what?" I asked and she grinned

"About your secret admirer" she said and I sighed

'_Your secret admirer is Shuuhei' _Creux said and I sighed

"I've been thinking that" I said and Kitsune looked at me

"But I won't know for sure till I meet this person… if I ever do" I said and Kitsune rubbed her head against mine. I turned the water off and let my body relax

"I like him" Kitsune said and I looked at her

"You like most people" I said and she snorted

'_She doesn't like males that much' _Creux said and I nodded

"Your right about that" I mumbled to myself, Kitsune laid down under my neck, giving me a neck rest. I closed my eyes

"Wake me up at 6" I said as I drifted to sleep

* * *

><p>~Dream~<p>

_I sat hiding with mum; my eyes were wide from what I was seeing. Dad, uncle Shinji, Aunty M, they were all lying there_

"_Looks like we have spies" one of the men that attacked dad said_

"_Would you like me to kill him?" another one said_

"_If you wish" the first one said, mum grabbed me and slipped me on her back. The second guy attacks us. Mum jumped back, dodging the blow easily, she pulled out her blade_

"_Freeze, Hyosetsu Kitsune" Mum said running her hand over the blade, it turned into an ice whip_

"_Kori Urahara" the first man said, mum growled_

"_Die" I heard someone say from behind mum_

"_Judge, Munkir and Nakir" I said and a huge light covered us_

"_Oh yes and how could I forget your daughter" the man said_

"_Are you okay Rin?" an angel with white wings and blue eyes and hair_

"_Yes Munkir" I said hugging my mum tighter_

"_What would you like us to do Kori?" Nakir asked, Munkir and Nakir looked a lot alike but they wore different clothes. Munkir wore dark blue pants under her long shirt and had arm length gloves but they didn't cover her arms, Nakir wore nothing under her skirt but wore a white ribbon that was attached to some thin bracelets she had on. Munkir and Nakir were my angels of Justice._

"_I would like you two to keep Rin save, please" Kori said slipping me off her back_

"_Mum?" I asked and she hugged me_

"_I love you never forget that" she said as she stepped out of the shield and attacked the second man, he blocked her attack. Mum flicked her handle and the whip moved around and went straight through the man's shoulder, mum jumped back and landed on her feet_

"_As fast as ever Kori" the man said_

"_You well die now" Kori said, Nakir picked me up and flew into the air as mum was attacked by a sound wave or something._

"_Die" I heard the man yell as he attacked mum, I saw blood fly into the air and mum drop to the ground_

"_What about the kid?" the last man of the three asked_

"_Leave her, she will not be a trouble" the first man said. Nakir flew me to the ground as they walked away_

"_Rin?" I turned around and ran over to the man_

"_Uncle Kisuke" I said, he picked me up_

"_Thank you Munkir, Nakir" he said and both of them nodded and disappeared_

"_You can sleep sweetie" he said and I nodded. I fell asleep in his arms._

* * *

><p><em>When I woke up I found myself in an office<em>

"_You're up" I looked to see Jushiro_

"_Jushiro?" I asked, he walked over to me and sat down. He didn't look so good_

"_Where are mummy and daddy and Uncle Kisuke?" I asked_

"_Rin, sweetie, your mum and dad are dead" he said, I felt my blood stop_

"_What?" I asked softly_

"_I'm sorry" he said and I felt tears run down my face_

"_What about Uncle Kisuke?" I asked, Jushiro looked at me_

"_He left Soul Society" he said and I closed my eyes, Jushiro pulled me into his lap and I cried into his chest_

"_I'm so sorry" he said as I cried. After a while I stopped crying_

"_She left this for you" he said and I looked up to see something wrapped up. I took it and slowly unwrapped it to show Hyosetsu Kitsune_

"_Mum's Zanpakuto" I sniffed, I heard a bark and a fox thing appeared on my lap, I blinked_

'Hi, I'm Hyosetsu Kitsune, but you can call me Kitsune' _she barked, I blinked_

"_Kitsune" I said and she barked and lay down_

"_Rin" I looked at Jushiro_

"_Yes?" I asked_

"_Would you like to stay with me?" he asked and I hugged him_

"_Yes please" I said and he hugged me back_

"_I promised your uncle I'll look after you" he said and I looked at him_

"_Thank you" I said_

* * *

><p><span>'Wake up damn it' <span>I heard someone say in my head, I opened my eyes to see the roof of my bathroom

'Finely' Kitsune said, I looked at her

"What?" I asked as I sat up a little

'_It's 6:10' _Creux said and I blinked

"Really?" I asked

'You should listen to Creux sometimes' Kitsune said

"Why?" I asked

'_Shuuhei is your secret admirer' _Creux said and I sighed

"We have been over this" I said as I jumped out of the bathtub, pulling out the plug and drying myself. I got changed into my normal uniform. I undid my hair and stared brushing my hair.

'You had that dream again didn't you' Kitsune asked as I brushed my hair slowly. I nodded slowly

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've thought about it" I said and she snorted and jumped up onto the counter, I looked at myself in the mirror. I saw a tear run down my face. I whipped it away

'Come on, no crying' Kitsune said and I sniffed

"I'm sorry" I said as I whipped more away

"I miss them so much" I said and Kitsune jumped onto my shoulder and rubbed her head against my face

'Don't cry please' she said and I sniffed

"Kitsune, why did you choose me?" I asked and she rubbed her head against

'Your mum wanted me to' she said, I smiled and hugged her.


	17. Chapter 16 Tattoos

I was putting the ribbon in my hair, when here was a knock at the door. I opened it to show Shuuhei

"You ready to go?" he asked and I smiled. I grabbed Hyosetsu

"Am now" I asked locking the door behind me. He took me to a lovely restaurant, we were seated in seconds and had tea brought over

"How was your mission?" I asked, he sighed

"Long, we had to found a group of hollows" he said and I smiled

"And let me guess, in the end they were small fry?" I guessed, he sighed

"Yep" he said and I smiled

"How was your day?" he asked, I frowned

"I got sucking doing yours and captain's paperwork, and trust me that was a lot" I said and he looked at me

"Really?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow

"Captain hates me, so he made me help out the 10th Division by doing I think about 3 months of their paperwork" I said and his eyes widened

"When did you finish?" he asked, I smiled

"5" I said and he smiled. I took a sip of tea. The waiter came over and we ordered. I looked around. I felt something go between my feet as I was looking around, it rubbed its head against my leg and I knew it was Kitsune

"Are you okay? You're quieter than normal" Shuuhei asked and I nodded

"Just thinking about stuff" I said with a smile, he smiled back

'_Love sick puppy' _Creux snorted and I heard Kitsune giggle

"What type of stuff?" he asked and I sighed

"Just random stuff" I said with a laugh, he smiled

"Nice ribbon" he said and I blinked

"Thanks" I said, he leant over and brushed some hair out of my face

"You look nice with your hair down" He said and I smiled trying to hid my blush

'_Blush, we all know you want too' _Creux said evilly. I looked at Shuuhei's tattoos then

"Can I ask something?" I asked and he smiled

"You just did" he said and we both laughed

"What did you get the '69'?" I asked and he smiled

"I got it after a man who saved my life, he was a captain too" he said and I smiled

"Who?" I asked, he smiled

"Kensei Muguruma" he said and I felt pain run through my slower back on the right side

"Wasn't he the captain of the 9th Division, before Captain Tosen?" I asked, he nodded

"Yeah" he said and I smiled

"Do you have any tattoos?" he asked and I smiled

"Yep" I saw him looked up surprised

"You do?" he asked and I nodded

"Yeah, three" I said and he looked at me, I smiled.

"Can I see?" he asked and I smirked

"So you want me to lift my top up?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, his face went red

"No" he said and I laughed

"Not here" I said with a smile. Our meals came then; I took a mouthful and smiled

"It's wonderful" I said and Shuuhei smiled

"I knew you would like it here" he said and I smiled

"I like most things, so it's not hard" I said and he laughed.

* * *

><p>After dinner we went for a walk<p>

"So why did you get your tattoos?" he asked, I smiled

"Don't laugh but I have a '69' on my back" I said and he looked at me

"I grew up in the 6th Northern Rukon District till mum could work again, they I moved into the house. The 9 is for the 9th Division" I said and he smiled

"Can I see" he asked and I smiled, and stopped and lifted up the bottom of my shirt, on the right side of my lower back was the numbers '69'. It was about the size of my hand, maybe a little bigger. He traced it with his finger

"What about your other ones?" he asked, I smiled at him and put my shirt back down

"I have two angels on my lower left stomach and an ice fox on my right shoulder" I said

"May I?" he asked, I lifted up the front to show the two angels, he looked at me and I smiled, he stood up and walked behind me

"Where on your shoulder?" he asked, I smiled

"Guess" I said and he chuckled, he place his finger on my shoulder

"To left" I said, he moved his finger on an angle up. He stopped

"It's there" he said and I smiled

"Yep" I said, I loosened my shirt and slid it down to show the ice fox.

"It looks like Kitsune" he said with a chuckle

"It's meant too" I said and he smiled, I pulled my shirt back up and tightened my belt

"So why did you get them?" he asked, I smiled

"The fox, it Kitsune and the angels are Munkir and Nakir, the angels of justice. When I was younger I read many books and found them very interesting" I said and he grabbed my hand

"That's cool" he said and I laughed

"Not really" I said, he chuckled. We stopped on a bridge that was over a small river, the moon was out and I smiled

"Thank you for tonight Shuuhei" I said and he smiled

"Thank you for saying yes" he said and I smiled

"No problem, had nothing better to do" I said and he chuckled.

"Want to go and practice a bit?" I asked and he smiled

"Love to" he said and I giggled, we walked hand in hand to my house. We talked and laughed the whole way

"You a wonderful person Rin, I don't understand why you are so quiet" He said and I smiled

"Many things" I said, he smiled at me.

"If you ever want to talk, I'm always there to listen" he said and I smiled

"I know" I said, he smiled at me.

'_This is making me sick' _Creux growled

'That makes two of us' Kitsune said; she was walking on the roofs above us. We were at my house now; I unlocked the door and opened it. Shuuhei held it opened and I smiled and walked in. We walked to the music room; I sat down and picked up a guitar. I started playing, Shuuhei joined in. I smiled at him, he smiled back. I started to hum the words

"You can sing if you want" he said and I blushed but started to sing. It was a soft song with loud notes. Since I was young I've been able to hit loud notes, I smiled to myself as the song kept going. When the song finished I smiled

"Wow" he said and I laughed

"What?" he asked and I smiled

"Nothing" I said and he smiled

"You're an amazing singer" he said and I rolled my eyes

"Just like I'm an amazing artist" I said and her chuckled

"Out of all the girl's, I've met I think you're that only girl that I could describe as wow" he said and I laughed

"That is a corny pickup line" I said and he grinned

"I guess that makes me corny" he said and I laughed. I smiled at him

'_Get a room' _Creux said

'They have one stupid' Kitsune said and Creux growled

'_Shut up' _Creux said, Kitsune sighed

"I guess it does" I said with a smile, he chuckled at me.


	18. Chapter 17 Day 9 Massages

Oh how I hated today. I got up late, meaning I had less time to get ready. Then Captain made me deliver paperwork to each division and I had only half an hour to do it. Then when I got to my office I had a huge pile of paperwork to do. I sighed, at the moment I was outside on my lunch break, I had a drink of water with me but I wasn't really hungry. I looked at the sky

"Have you ever heard of eating on your lunch break?" a voice asked

"Yes" I said, I heard someone sit down next to me

"You okay?" he asked, I turned to look at Shuuhei

"No" I said blankly. He smiled

"Sit up" he ordered, I looked at him confused but did what he said

"Close your eyes" he said, I closed my eyes

"Open up" he said and I giggled before opening up. He popped something in my mouth

"Chew" he said and I chewed it

"Dim Sims" I said as I opened my eyes, he was smiling

"Yep" he said and I sighed

"Why do you want me to eat so badly?" I asked and he smiled

"I don't want you dying on me" he said and I laughed

"I should try harder than" I said and we both laughed

"4 more days" I said to myself

"4 days till what?" he asked me

"Till Valentine's day" I said with a sigh. He frowned

"You're not going to the Valentine's festival are you?" he asked, I looked at the sky

"I don't know" I whispered, he smiled

"You can go with me if you want" he said and I looked at him

"Aren't you meant to go with your Valentine's?" I asked and he blushed

"Yeah, I think so" he said, I raised an eyebrow

"Does that mean you asking me to be your Valentine's?" I asked and his blush deepened

'_Looks like he likes you back' _Creux laughed evilly.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean-" I started laughing

"You know you're cute when you do that" I said with a giggle, he blush deepened to about the colour of Renji's hair, I took a sip of water. Shuuhei was looking away while he tried to get control over his blush

"I should go" I said with a sigh

"I swear Captain is working me like a dog" I said as I stood up. Shuuhei looked at me; I kissed him on the cheek

"I'll think about you offer" I said over my shoulder as I headed for my office. I walked in and sat down with a sigh. I noticed an envelope on my desk, with my name on it. I open it; I pulled out five pieces of paper. One was a note

'_I see you work_

_You work so hard_

_To pleases the people_

_Around you_

_But I've never seen you_

_Work for yourself_

_So I got you theses_

_To help you relax'_

I frowned and looked at the other pieces of paper. My eyes widened, it was four tickets to one of the fanciest massage places around

"Wow" I said, I looked at my desk to see a note from captain

'_You have the rest of the day off because of all your hard work' _It said, I grinned and grabbed Kitsune. I slipped the tickets into my pocket and flash stepped to the 10th Division. I knocked on the office door.

* * *

><p>The door opened to show Rangiku, I could tell she was half drunk<p>

"Hey Rin, come on in" she said as she turned around and went a laid on the couch in the middle of the room. I saw Captain Hitsugaya and Shizuka doing paperwork. Shizuka looked up when Rangiku said Rin

"Oh hey Rin" she greeted, I smiled and walked over to her

"What?" she asked, I pulled out a ticket and her eyes widened

"How did you…" she stopped her self

"Secret Admirer?" she guessed and I nodded

"How many?" she asked, I pulled out the others, she grinned

"Captain, Rin was wondering if she can have me for the rest of the day?" Shizuka asked

"That's fine, you've done more then you fair share of paperwork" he said not even looking up from his paperwork

"Thanks" she said and pulled me out of the office. I put the tickets away and headed for the 11th Division with Shizuka. We found Harumi sparing with Ikkaku again, I sighed and turned around

"Rin?" Shizuka said but followed me. We walked towards the captains off and I knocked on the door.

"What?" was the answer; I opened the door and walked towards the man sitting behind the desk

"Rin and Shizuka, what can I do for you?" he asked, I smiled

"Rin was wondering if we can have Harumi for the rest of the day" Shizuka said and I nodded. He smiled

"Sure you can but I'll make you captain make you train with us more often" he said and I grinned

"Sounds fun" I said, he smirked. We leave and headed back to see Harumi and Ikkaku still at it. I walked towards the fight and grabbed Harumi by the back of her uniform

"WHAT THE HELL RIN?" she yelled at me, I kept pulling her no matter how hard she pulled

"What's going on?" Ikkaku asked confused

"Captain Zaraki gave Rin permission to take Harumi with us today" Shizuka said as she waved

"Bye" she yelled over her shoulder.

"LET ME GO, I WAS WINNING!" Harumi said, I smirked

"Fine then Shizuka and I will just have to go and get massages by ourselves" I said and she stopping trying to brake loss

"Massages?" she questioned, I pulled out a ticket and gave it to her

"HOW THE HELL-" I cut her off

"Secret Admirer" I said and she looked at me then the ticket, then back at me.

"Let's go" she cheered, I gigged

"We can't yet" Shizuka said and Harumi looked at her

"And why not?" she asked

"Because I have one more ticket" I said, Harumi grinned

"So Aki's coming too?" she asked and I nodded. I stopped outside the 13th Division

"Stay here, this well be quick" I said, Kitsune jumped off my shoulder and onto Shizuka's, both of the started playing with her as I walked in. I headed for the captain's office and knocked

"Come in" a voice said, I walked in and smiled to see Jushiro and Aki talking about some work, Jushiro looked up and smiled

"Rin" he said and Aki looked up surprised

"Jushiro, May I asked something?" I asked sweetly. He looked at me

"What can I do for you?" he asked and I grinned

"Can I borrow Aki for the rest of the day?" I asked, Aki looked at me confused

"What for?" he asked and I smiled

"I got some tickets to a fancy massage place and I thought that maybe Aki would like to relax with me" I said and he smiled

"That sounds like a lovely idea, Aki I want you to go with Rin" he said and Aki frowned

"I have no choice do I?" she asked me

"Nope" I said and she sighed

"Fine, please be careful Captain" she said and I walked over and gave him a hug

"Be good" he said and I smiled

"I will, bye" I said as I pulled Aki out of the room. We walked down the hallway

"Why me?" she asked and I smiled. We walked out and Aki was tackled to the ground by Harumi and Shizuka

"AKI" they both yelled, I laughed

"Because I have four tickets" I said as she pushed both of the off

"Which massage place?" she asked me, I pulled out a ticket and gave it to her. Her eyes widened

"You're joking" she said and I shook my head

"Who-" she started

"Rin's secret admirers" Harumi and Shizuka said

"I don't really want a secret admirer any more" all three of them looked at me

"Why not?" they all asked

"I like someone" I said with a blush

'_She says it, finally' _Creux shouted and I could tell she was happy

"WHO?" Aki and Harumi shouted at the same time

"Shuuhei" I mumbled an Aki stopped

"Who?" she asked, Shizuka sighed

"69" Shizuka said and Aki grinned

"You would be-" I cut her off

"I know you have now told me 3 times" I said and she grinned

"Really?" she asked, I sighed.

"I hope you all have swimmers" I said and they all froze

"Let's go" I said turning around


	19. Chapter 18 Massages

We walked into the main entry and went to the front office

"How may I help you today?" the lady asked with a smile

"We have four tickets for a massage" Aki said with a smile, the lady smiled

"Oh yes" she said as we gave her the tickets, she smiled

"Ai, help these ladies into something nice" a girl that looked in her 14 came over and smiled

"This way" she said, we all followed her down a hallway and into a room

"Please get changed into some swimmers, if you brought any and put theses on" she said giving us each a white thin kimono

"We all did" Aki said with a smile, she smiled back before leaving. We all took of our uniforms and folded them nicely. Harumi have a nice red and green two pieces on, Shizuka had a lovely blue one piece that went with her hair and eyes and Aki had a nice black two piece with red patterns down it. I sighed

"Come on Rin" Shizuka said. I took off my top to show a lovely white swimmer with blue music notes running down the right side of it. I slipped my pants of and folded it, I had white underwear with a big blue music notes on the right but cheek

"You look lovely" Harumi said and I smiled shyly

"I didn't know you have tattoo" Shizuka said pointing at my angels

"I have three" I said turning around to show them

"What's with this one?" Aki said pointing at the 69

"I grew up in the 6th northern Rukon District and I'm in the 9th Division" I said and she smiled

"Cool" Harumi said, looking at the Kitsune one

"That one is meant to be Kitsune right?" she asked and I nodded. We put on the thin kimonos and walked out. The girl, Ai, was waiting on us

"This way" she said, we followed her into a huge room. There was a large hot spring in the middle with massage beds around it

"We only have two massagers working today, so we can only do two at a time" Ai said, Aki smiled

"That's fine, Rin and I can live" Aki said and I smiled nodded. She led Shizuka and Harumi over to two beds and they both lay down. Two strong looking women walked over and started to massage them

"You can enjoy the water, till it's your turn" Ai said and we both smiled

"Thank you" Aki said, I slipped off the kimono and set it down on a bed and slipped into the water, I let out a sigh

"Thanks for taking me, Rin" Aki said and I smiled

"No problem, you need the break" I said and she smiled

"So did you" she said and I grinned

"I think I did too" I said. We both relaxed in the water for about an hour before we were asked to get out for our massage, we traded places with Harumi and Shizuka.

"Hello" the massager said, I smiled

"Quiet one I see" she said and I nodded. I lay down and she started on my feet, I sighed in happiness

"What is with you Shinigami, you're all so tense" the women said, I smiled

"We work so hard" I said and she looked at me

"Doing what?" she asked

"Killing hollows, making sure that everything is going right in the Rukon District and making sure we are ready for any war or army sent our way" I said and she nodded

"I see why now" she said moving to my legs

"You have strong legs" she said as she massaged them. I felt myself sigh again

"Damn Rin, you are an angel" Aki said, I looked over to see her getting her back massaged, I giggled, the lady moved to my lower back then and started to slowly move up. I sighed again; I was enjoying this very much

"So who do you think the person is?" Harumi asked, I sighed

"I really don't know" I said

"What have you gotten?" Shizuka asked, I sighed

"Roses, chocolates, book, bracelet, um… the kimono, sketch book and pencils, white poppies, a ribbon and this" I said as she started to massage my back faster

"Not a bad list" Shizuka said

"I agree" Aki said, I sighed as the massager moved onto my shoulders

"I wonder what you're going to get tomorrow" Harumi asked, Kitsune wonder over and sat down next to Harumi, who was leaning on the edge of the hot spring. It was hard to tell if it was really Harumi because of all the steam. The massager moved to my neck next, I sighed

"You are very tense" she said as she moved faster over my neck. I groaned

"There we go" the lady said, her hands got deeper into my neck. I groaned again

"Someone is enjoying it" Shizuka giggled, I sighed

"Hell yeah" I mumbled, I heard giggles. I sighed

"What's next?" Harumi asked, I sighed

"I don't care, but I'm loving this" I said and Aki snorted

"I agreed" Aki said and let out a groan of pleasure, I hear Shizuka giggle

"What are you giggling out?" Harumi asked.

"Think about it" she giggled and we all groaned at her

"Bad" Harumi said hitting her

"I'm sorry" she said. The massager went back to my shoulders, she then stopped

"Done" she said, I stood up

"Thank you" I said and she smiled

"No problem at all" she said before walking off with the other massager

"This way" Ai said appearing out of nowhere, we all looked at each other then followed slowly. Kitsune barked and ran after us, Ai jumped

"I'm sorry" I said picking up Kitsune

"No problem" she said looking at Kitsune

"She doesn't bite" Shizuka said with a smile

"She doesn't even go to the toilet" Aki said and Kitsune growled

"She does for a matter of fact" I said and Aki looked at me

"Really?" she asked, Kitsune snorted

"She doesn't do it in front of people" I said, we walked into another room; there was four chairs with people standing behind each one. I smiled

"Please take a sit" Ai said and we all smiled and took a sit.

* * *

><p>The people behind the chairs got started right away, the put some green stuff on our faces and something over our eyes<p>

"Don't eat them" I said, knowing Harumi would try to

"Damn" she mumbled. We had our feet massaged again and then our nails were cleaned

"What colour?" I heard a voice asked

"White or blue please" I said

"Blue then" the voice asked and I smiled. Kitsune barked

"What's up girl?" I asked. I felt someone grab my hand and start to do my nails. Kitsune snorted but stayed quiet. After the nails and all the were done the stuff was taken off our faces, I blinked

"Would you like a drink?" Ai asked us

"Water please" I said with a smile

"Make it 4" Aki said and Ai nodded and disappeared

"So why do you like Shuuhei?" Harumi asked, I sighed

"He makes me feel different, makes me feel special. He can see through me, my lies, my jokes, everything" I said and Aki laughed

"Sounds like love, more than like" she said and I frowned

"Don't say that, Kitsune won't stop on it" I said and they all looked at Kitsune who was in my lap

"She speaks?" Harumi asked

"Yes" Kitsune said making them all jump

"And why haven't we heard this before" Shizuka said appearing in front of Kitsune

"Because I've never need to speak in front of you" she said blankly

"True" Aki said, we all laughed. Ai walked in with four glasses of water

"Thanks you" I said as I grabbed two, I could tell she was having problems walking with them. I offered one to Aki, she took it

"Thanks" Shizuka and Harumi said at the same time, we all laughed, Ai smiled

"Is that all?" Shizuka nodded

"Wow that made me tired?" Aki yarned

"How long have we been here?" I asked and Ai smiled

"About 5 hours" she said and Harumi looked up

"Wow" she said and I nodded. After we finished out drinks she walked us to where we got changed. We put our clothes back on

"Thank you" I said and she smiled

"Come again" Ai yelled and we all smiled

"We will" we all said with a wave. We walked outside to see it was night time

"Bedtime" Aki yarned, we all laughed.


	20. Chapter 19 Day 10 The '69' Necklace

I sat on the roof of my division, most people had today off because there wasn't any paperwork or well anything to do all together. I sat on the roof with Kitsune in my lap

"Hey" I heard someone say from behind me, I turned to see Shuuhei

"Hey" I said, he smiled at me

"What you doing?" he asked, I shrugged

"Mostly thinking" I said, he sat down next to me

"Anything I can help with?" he asked, I looked at him

"Don't ask that again" I said blankly, he looked at me confused

"Girl problems" I said and he nodded

"Remind me not to ask" he said and I giggled. I sighed and leant my head on his shoulder. He lent his head on mine

"HEY, ARE YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS KISSING UP THERE OR IS IT SAFE?" we heard someone yelled, I jumped and almost fell of the roof but Shuuhei grabbed my arm, saving me

"DAMN IT AKI" I yelled a bit annoyed at the girl now killing herself laughing. I looked down to see not only Aki but Shizuka, Harumi, Izuru, Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika. I blushed slightly

"She just yelled" Ikkaku said in disbelief, I frowned as I got my balance. Shuuhei let go of my arm

"What you got planned for today?" Rangiku asked, I sighed before grabbing Kitsune

"I've got plans already, sorry" I said as I flash stepped away from the group of people. I was very fast and not many people would have seen me leave or could even stop me. I slowed down when I got to the training ground. I looked around and saw no one

"Kitsune" I said, she jumped off my shoulder

"Not feeling well?" she asked, I sighed

"No, just don't feel like being with a group of people" I said as I sat down and closed my eyed. I sat there training in my soul for about an hour before someone walked over

"You look busy" someone said, I sighed and looked up

"I'm not in the mood for being in a group today" I said quietly

"So you don't want to spent time with me" Shuuhei asked, I smiled at him

"You're not a group" I said, he smiled at me and helped me up

"Good" he said "Because I would hate to leave such a pretty girl alone" I blushed as he said this and looked away from him, not realizing that in Shuuhei's eyes it made me look the much more beautiful

"So" Shuuhei said clearing his throat, I looked at him

"Want to train" I shrugged, he smiled

"Sure" he said. I smiled at him

"Winner has to take the other one a date" he said, I giggled

"You just want to take me to dinner" I said and he blushed, I laughed

"How about loser pays for lunch after this" I said, he smirked

"You better be able to pay" he said, I laughed

"I'm perfectly fine with money, what about you?" I asked, he smiled

"Perfect" he said. I pulled out Hyosetsu

"Freeze, Hyosetsu Kitsune" I said, Hyosetsu started to glow

"Kori no Ken no Muchi (Ice Sword Whip)" I whispered and Hyosetsu turned into a whip. I flicked it at Shuuhei but he easily dodged it… or thought he did. I flicked my wrist and the whip came up behind him and cut his shoulder. He landed on the ground and looked at me as I pulled Hyosetsu back

"Nice" he said looking at the cut I just gave him. He charged at me and I easily dodged each attack. He kept making me move back and soon felt a wall behind my back. I smiled; he went for one more attacked. It came flying towards me, I ducked and kicked him towards the other end of the training ground, I appeared in the middle and kicked him into the air. He looked at me with wide eyes as I appeared above him. I kicked him to the ground. I saw him close his eyes and wait for the impact. He opened his eyes when he didn't feel anything. I was holding his arm up and was pretty much holding him centimeters off the ground

"Thanks" he said as he stood up, I blushed

"Sorry about that" I said as I picked up Hyosetsu who I had lent against the wall

"Your fast" he said, I smiled at him

"When you learn from the best, of course your fast" I said, he looked at me

"Learn from the best?" he questioned. I blushed

"Nothing" I said. He shook his head as I started to walk off

"You were holding back" he said and I froze

"Um… about that…" I rubbed the back of my neck before smiled at him and flash stepped away. He was after me in seconds. I laughed as he chased me around the whole of soul society. He caught me just outside the 9th Division

"I've got you now" he said and I giggled as he tackled me to the ground. I span around only for him to pin my arms above my head. I blushed out how close he was

"You were holding back weren't you" he said, I nodded slowly

"Why?" he asked, I blinked and looked at him

"Because I don't want to show my power" I said, he frowned

"Why not?" he asked, I looked at him

"I don't want to move divisions, I like it here" I said and he smiled

"I know I like you here as well" he said and I giggled. I pulled one of my hands out of his grip without him noticing and flicked his forehead

"You owe me lunch" I said, he blinked

"Oh yeah" he said, I giggled. He got off me and helped me up; I tripped over something and landed on Shuuhei chest. I started to blush mad

'_Nice move Kitsune'_ Creux said before killing herself laughing

'Well thank you' Kitsune said and I could hear the smirk in her voice

"Kitsune" I growled and she barked, she was sitting at my feet. I stood up straight and picked her up

'I'll get you later for that' I said and they both laughed at me. I grabbed Shuuhei's hand

"Where too?" I asked and he smiled

"I know just the place" he said. We walked hand and hand talking about a few things; I was mostly quiet because there were other people around

"Rin, can I ask something?" Shuuhei asked, I looked at him and nodded

"Why do you only speak normal when we are alone?" he asked, I looked at the ground

"If I told you, a, you wouldn't believe me, b, you'd hate me and c, it's a very long and confusing story" I said, he looked at me and squeezed my hands

"I wouldn't hate you" he said and I looked away

"Trust me everyone would" I said, he stopped and pulled me so I was in front of him. He grabbed my chin so I was looking at him

"I could never hate you, even if I wanted to" he said, I blushed. He kissed me on the forehead before pulling me along.

* * *

><p>I lay on my bed looking at the roof and thought about what Shuuhei had said<p>

"THIS IS DRIVING ME MAD" I said and Creux chuckled at me

'Rin, another one' Kitsune said from the other room. I walked in and blinked to see a black box with silver ribbon around it, the box wasn't noticeable at all and it sat hidden on the kitchen counter

"I noticed it while I was looking at the flowers" she said, I grabbed the note and quickly open it

'_A 6 for my girl_

_Who grew up in the_

_6__th__ Northern Rukon District_

_And_

_A 9 for my girl_

_Who works in the_

_9__th__ Division'_

That was all it said, I had a bad feeling about this one. I opened it up and dropped the boxes

"It couldn't be" I said, Kitsune looked at me confuse

"RIN" she barked and I jumped, she looked at me

"What is it" I picked up the boxes with shaking hands, she looked at it and burst into laughter

"What's so funny?" I asked as I looked at the necklace that was in the box

"It's a necklace" she said and I growled

"Look at the charm" I said and she nodded

"I know it's the 69, like on your back. It isn't that hard to go look at someone personal files" she said and I blinked. I put it on grabbed the other notes which were hidden in one of my many books and grabbed Hyosetsu

"Kitsune come" I said opened the door, she appeared on my shoulder and I quickly shut the door and flash stepped at full speed towards the 13th Division. I walked through the hallways looking for Jushiro. I was about to look in his office when Aki appeared behind me

"He had an attack last night and is recovering in his house" she said and I sighed

"Thanks" I said, she smiled

"I thought you were busy?" she asked, I smiled at her

"I am, I'm here on business" I said, she rolled her eyes. I walked quickly and stopped at the, oh so familiar, house. I knocked on the door and heard a cough

"Come in" a voice said, I walked in and slid of my shoes. I saw Jushiro look up

"Rin?" he questioned, I nodded and sat down next to his bed

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he sat up

"I need some help" I said, he looked at me confused; I pulled out all the notes and sat them in order in front of him. He looked at me then read each note, in order. He frowned at each one

"This person knows a lot about you" he said and I nodded

"It's scaring me" I said, he looked at me. He picked up the last one and his eyes widened

"That's the reasons why I'm here" I said, he nodded

"Well to get this info they would have had to look at your file, which only 5 sits and above can look out, but everyone's files are in the 12th Division and not many people go in there but captain's and lieutenant." He said, I nodded

"Do you have it on you?" he asked and I took off the necklace. He looked at it

"I have a bad feeling, it's other they are looking this stuff up or know the truth" he said, I nodded

"So there are 65 people who it could be and I can't pretty much cut at least 10 or more off it" I said and he nodded. I sighed

"I miss dad" I said and he looked at me. He knew just how close my dad and I had been. It was almost impossible to separate the two of us. He hugged me then and I started to cry. How many years had it been since I had cried for my dad?

"It's alright, I'm here" he said, I stilled cried into him. After a while I pulled back and whipped the tears away.

"Thanks Jushiro" I said and he smiled at me

"If you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask." He said and I nodded

"Thank you" I whispered. I grabbed all the notes and put them in my pocket before I kissed him on the cheek before leaving his house. I walked to my room

"What's next" I whispered to Kitsune who was asleep.


	21. Chapter 20 Dreams of the Olden Days

I had just taken a long bath and as getting ready for bed. I sat down and looked out the window next to my bed. How many nights had it been since I've let myself look at the stars? I laughed as I felt tears run down my face. I was just a huge wreak. I sat on my bed with tears running down my face. I pulled my knees to my chest and let the sobs escape my month, I heard a knock at the door but I didn't move

"Rin" I heard a voice say. I knew who it was and stood up, I whipped the tears away as I opened my door.

"Rin?" I looked up and Shuuhei eyes widened. He pulled me into my room, shutting the door behind me. He hugged me close to him; the sobs became louder as I cried into his chest

"Oh Rin" he said as he stroked my hair. He sat on the couch and he pulled me into his lap. I cried into his chest

"Why are you crying?" he whispered. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down

"I miss them, both of them" I said as the tears fell down my face. He grabbed my face so I was looking at him

"Who?" he asked, I looked at him

"My parents" I whispered. He looked at me, I burred my head in his chest

"It's my fault there dead, I could have done something" I said, he just sat there stroked my hair. It took a while but I finally calm down. He held me close to him

"You okay?" I nodded; He kissed the top of my head. I looked at him.

"I'll stay with you tonight" he said, I looked at him

"Thanks" I said, he hugged me tightly. I smiled he laid down and pulled me with him. I giggled

"What's so funny?" he asked, I looked at him with a small smile

"Your funny, you know that" I said, he chuckled and smiled at me. I pulled out of his grip and stood up, my hair fell over my shoulder and I looked at Shuuhei, he held up my hair tie

"Hey" I said as I tried to get it off him, he chuckled and made sure it was out of my reach. I frowned and sat down and put his head in my lap

"No more tears" he said and I smiled

"No more" I said, he smiled at me and placed a hand on my cheek. I leant into it and let my eyes shut. After a white he's hand left my cheek and I opened my eyes to see him asleep. I smiled as I stood up and got some spare blankets. I draped them over Shuuhei and kissed him cheek. I went to my bedroom and sat on my bed and looked out the window. I felt so empty sometimes; I shook my head and felt my hair shake with me. I laughed as I felt the tears run down my face again.

"I hate when this happens" I said as I whipped them away. I felt someone sit in front of my and whip the tears away

"I thought there was going to be no more tears" he said, I frowned

"It's not like I meant to cry" I said, he smiled at me and kissed me sweetly on the cheek

"No more tears" he said, I nodded. He smiled at me and pulled me into his lap. He lay down with me in his arms

"Get some sleep" he said, I looked at him. He smiled

"I'll stay with you, I promise" he said, I nodded slowly. He pulled the covers over both of us and he placed me next to him. I felt my eyes slowly close

"Goodnight" he said as he kissed my forehead. Everything went black.

* * *

><p>~Dream~<p>

_I was sitting outside looking at the night sky. Dad was in his study planning something and mum had gone to get some stuff for dinner. I sat quietly as I watched the sky_

"_It's so pretty" I said. There as a sudden gust of wind and I heard a howl in the distance. I blinked_

"_Wonder if that was a hollow?" I asked myself. I continued to watch the stars. I heard an alarm or something go off. I stood up and walked to the side of the house and looked at the view of Soul Society, I smiled. With all the lights it made is looks so magical. I smiled as I went back to my sit and sat down. I started to hum a song mum had taught me, she said she learn it in the human world. She said that she always sings it when she is upset and that she met dad when she caught her singing it. I smiled; I didn't think that the song was sad; it was more a happy song. I heard another howl but it sounded closer, very closer_

"_Well looks what I've found, a lovely meal" a deep voice said, I jumped to my feet to see a huge hollow standing to the right of me. I froze, it moved closer and closer to me_

"_You are so small, but so mouthwatering" it said, I knew if I screamed for dad it would attack me and I couldn't dodge it_

"_I hope you enjoy pain little one" it said as he swung one huge claw my way. I closed my eyes_

"_Judge, Munkir and Nakir" I whispered and there was a huge flash and the claw hit something. I opened my eyes to see a huge shield around me_

"_Are you okay Rin?" I hugged into Munkir, she hugged me back_

"_I'm fine" I said, she jumped into the air as the hollow destroyed the shield_

"_Protect and Kill, Nakir" I said and Nakir jumped into the air and did a symbol in the air, it looked like an arrow but it was different. The arrow became real and flew at the hollow. It jumped back dodging it. The arrow explored_

"_Nice try" the hollow said as it jumped out of the smoke and right towards me and Munkir. I hid my face in her chest and she wrapped her arms around me tighter as she flew higher into the sky, barely dodging the attack_

"_RIN" I heard dad yell. I felt a breeze pace my face_

"_It's okay now" Munkir said, she flew to the ground and landed softly on the ground. I ran over to dad and wrapped my arms around him and felt tears start to run down my face_

"_Oh Rin" he said holding me close_

"_Thank you Munkir, and great work Nakir" I said, they both smiled_

"_Call upon us at any time" they both said as they disappeared. I hugged on to dad tighter as the tears kept coming._

"_I'm so sorry Rin" he kept saying_

"_RIN" I heard mum say as she ran over to dad and me_

"_What happened? Was it the lost hollow?" she asked, dad nodded at her_

"_Are you alright?" mum asked, I looked up at mum and nodded_

"_I'm fine" I sniffed. Dad picked me up_

"_I've got you" he said. I hugged onto him and slowly feel asleep._

* * *

><p>I woke up and looked around; it was about 6 in the morning. I looked around to see Shuuhei gone. I blushed when I thought about last night. I felt so bad about it. I got up and stood at the window<p>

"Kitsune" I called out, nothing moved. I walked into the lounge room/study/kitchen/dining room and saw her curled up on the blankets I had put on Shuuhei. I smiled, they were all folder up.


	22. Chapter 21 Day 11 Fireworks Festive

I was training with Ikkaku that day. Nothing better to do and not many people would look for me in the 11th Division. Not even Harumi would and she's in it. I felt like pushing myself today and asked to spar with Ikkaku. He always loves to spar with me because I don't take it easy or am like most of the girls he knows who backs down from a challenge. I never used my Zanpakuto so Ikkaku loved it even more

"Come on Rin" Ikkaku said as I blocked his Shikai, I smirked as I grabbed the next part that came my way and pulled him towards me. I punched him right in the face and he went flying backwards. Yumichika chuckled as Ikkaku blinked a few times and rubbed his now sore nose

"That hurt" I smiled sweetly at him. He growled and charged

"Hey Yumichika, have you seen… FOUND HER" I heard Harumi yelled, I jumped over Ikkaku and kicked him in the chin, he flew into the air and landed on the ground with a huge thump

"Ow" Ikkaku said as he got back up. I dodged his attacked and did a back flip as he sent his Shikai at me.

"What she doing?" I heard some ask as I did a huge jumped and landed away from him. We both stood apart and caught our breath

"Sparing, what does it look like?" Yumichika answer. Ikkaku came at me faster and I started dodging. I smiled this was a piece of cake to someone like me. I ducked as I dodged one of his best attacked and kicked him in the chest. He went flying across the field. I appeared halfway and kicked him into the sky. He looked at me as I appeared above him before kicking him, hard, to the ground. He landed with a huge thump. I landed softly on my feet. I watched as the dust started to settle. I walked towards the huge hole in the middle of the training ground and saw Ikkaku; he was blood and breathing hard

"Another win for you" he said and I grinned and helped him out of the hole. He lay down and caught his breath. I stretched

"Wow" I turned to see Renji, Harumi, Aki, Shuuhei, Shizuka, Izuru and Rangiku standing there. I blinked as Aki walked over to me grabbed one of my arms and started dragging me away. I blinked

"Do you know how long I've been looking for you?" she yelled, I shrugged

"About 2 hours now" she said as she dragged me to the 13th Division. She kept dragging me to Jushiro's office where she stopped and knocked

"Come in" I heard him say, she walked in

"I finally found her" she said as she let go of my arm, I rolled my arms

"Thank you" Jushiro said and she left. I looked at him confused, he frowned

"I went to the 12th Division and checkup who has looked at your file and there are 24 different people in the last month." My eyes widened

"What does my file say?" I asked, he smiled

"That you grew up in the 6th Northern Rukon District then when you were old enough you moved into Soul Society with your mum. I made sure it said that" he said and I sighed

"That's good" I said and he nodded and pulled out a file

"This is your true folder, only a few people know who you are and most of them have forgotten." He said handing me the file. I opened it and frowned at the very first sentence

'_Name: Rin_….' I didn't even finish reading the sentence, knowing I would most likely burst into tears if I did. I shut the file and gave it to him. He smiled

"You can have it" he said and I smiled

"General knows right?" I asked and he nodded

"Okay, thanks Jushiro" I said kissing him on the cheek, he chuckled at me. I held the file close to me as I walked towards my room

"Hey Rin" I stopped to see Hajime, I smiled. He saw the file in my hands

"What that?" he asked, I looked at it

"Just something I have to look at" I said and he nodded

"Oh okay" he said with a smile and left. I sighed as I quickly got to my room and placed it with many of my other folders that not many people have ever seen. Yeah I know I keep secrets but they are secrets for a reason. There was a knock at the door and I walked and found no one there. I looked at my feet to see an envelope. I frowned

"Another envelope" I said as I walked back inside. I sat on the counter and opened the envelope I opened it to see a small note

'_Your gift waits for you under the cherry blossom tree in the 6th Division'_ it said, I frowned but stood up

"Kitsune" I said and she appeared on my shoulder. I picked up Hyosetsu and went for a walk. When I passed the 6th division, I saw hundreds of cherry blossom trees, I sighed. Kitsune jumped off my shoulder and ran through the tree's till she stopped at one. I walked towards her and saw an envelope sitting under a tree. I picked it up and opened it up. I pulled out the note first

'_When I look_

_At the Night Sky_

_I see Beautiful Stars_

_But When I look at You_

_I see Move then Beauty'_

It read, I looked at it confused, I pulled out to pieces of paper from the envelop and smiled

"Two tickets to the Fireworks Festival tonight" I said and Kitsune barked happily. I smiled

"Who should I take?" I asked her, she looked at her and I smiled

"Great idea" I said

'_She didn't say anything' _Creux said and Kitsune laughed

'I know I didn't' Kitsune said with a laugh. I smiled as I picked her up and quickly flash stepped back to the 9th Division. I stopped and knocked at the door

"Come in" Shuuhei said, I walked in and smiled at him

"Hey" I said and his head shot up

"Rin" he said and I smiled

"You busy tonight?" I asked, he smiled at me

"Not at all" he said, I walked over and stood in front of his desk

"Would you mind taking me to the Fireworks Festival, I have two tickets and well I was wondering if you wanted to come?" I asked and felt myself blush. He smiled

"Sounds great, I'll pick you up when I'm done here" he said and I smiled

"Thanks" I said and he smiled at me. I kissed his cheek before walking out of his office. I smiled to myself. I was walking back to my room when I past my Captain. We both stopped

"Hope your keeping that mouth of yours shut" he said, I looked in front of me

"Why not just kill me already" I spat, he didn't say anything and started too walked again. I started again and frowned

"That man pisses me off" I whispered to Kitsune, who nodded.


	23. Chapter 22 Tattoos Competition

I was brushing my hair when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming" I said as I quickly put my hair in a bun and ran to the door. I opened it and smiled

"Hey" Shuuhei greeted, I smiled

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded. He took my head and we walked together towards the gate. We talked the whole way there

"SHUUHEI, RIN" with both stopped

"10 dollar's it Rangiku" I mumbled

"No way it's Aki" he said back, I giggle and we both turned around to see both Rangiku and Aki with Captain Hitsugaya

"So how are you two love birds going?" Aki asked and I hit her up the back of the head

"OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" she yelled, I looked at her

"I would shut up right now before I go telling everyone about yours" I said and she looked at me

"You wouldn't" she yelled, I smirked. She stopped walking and looked at me

"What are we talking about here?" Rangiku asked, Aki sighed

"Tattoo's" she said, Rangiku looked at both of us

"You have tattoos?" Rangiku asked Aki, she nodded

"Shuuhei, does Rin have any tattoos?" she asked, both Shuuhei and me. We looked at her

"Why are you asking me?" Shuuhei asked her

"Well haven't you gotten her in bed yet?" Rangiku laughed and I stopped walking and blinked

"RANGIKU" I yelled and she laughed as she ran away from me. I was hot on her heels.

* * *

><p>~Aki's POV~<p>

I laughed at Rangiku's joke and smiled as Rin went after Rangiku. Captain Hitsugaya sighed; I looked at Shuuhei to see him blushing

"You okay there Shuuhei?" I asked, he looked at me

"Yeah" he said, I looked at him then smiled as I watched Rin grab Rangiku and start to yell at her

"Enjoying being her secret admirer, aren't you?" I asked him, he looked at me

"Yeah" he said with a small smile, I smiled back

"You're making her feel special" I said and he looked at me

"As long as I've known Rin, I've never seen someone pull her out of her shell so much" I said and laughed as Rangiku got out of Rin's grip. Rin growled as she walked after her

"You really like her, don't you?" I asked, he sighed

"I don't like her... I love her" he whispered the last part, I smiled

"What you getting her tomorrow?" I asked, he looked at me

"I'm not telling" he said and I smiled

"Just do me one favour" he looked at me

"Don't hurt her; she's been through so much… half of it she barely speaks about" I said, he looked at me

"What do you know about her parents?" he asked, I looked at him and sighed as I rubbed the back of my neck

"She was very close to her dad and he was a captain or something a long time ago, from what I understand they were both killed and she went and stayed with Captain Ukitake because her uncle…. Who is still alive… I think… asked Jushiro to look after her" I said, he nodded

"She was crying the other night saying she could have saved them" he said and I looked at Rin who had caught Rangiku again

"Well all I know is that she could have done something but she didn't and something happened" I rubbed my neck. Rin walked over mumbling under her breath. I looked up to see Rin's hair down

"That woman pisses me off" she said as Rangiku appeared on the other side of me with Rin's hair tie

"That's my second one this week" Rin said and I laughed.

* * *

><p>~Normal POV~<p>

Shuuhei dragged me away from Captain Hitsugaya, Aki and Rangiku after we got to the festival. I smiled at Shuuhei as we walked around, playing games and joking around.

"TATTOO COMPETITION" someone yelled and both Shuuhei and I started to walk towards it. There was a females and males competition

"Hey Rin" Harumi said appearing next to me

"No" I said and she pouted

"Oh come on, Aki's entering" she said, I looked at Shuuhei who was talking to Renji

"You are entering, right Renji?" Harumi asked, he smiled at her

"Yeah and I'm going to win" he said, both us girls giggled

"Come on Rin" Harumi said, both of the boys looked at me and I sighed

"You already signed me up didn't you" I said and she grinned

"Maybe" I sighed as she grinned and started to pull me behind the stage. There weren't many females there. There was Aki, 2 other girls and me

"You get dragged into this as well?" Aki asked and I nodded, Shizuka was grinning at us

"Which one you entering?" Harumi asked, I sighed

"The angels" I said, she nodded and dragged Shizuka off to do something

"There is really no competition, the other two girls have little lady bugs and butterflies" Aki mumbled, I sighed.

"Okay everyone, let's meet our female competitors" some guy said and we walked out onto stage. I sighed as I looked around. The other two girls showed off their tattoos and Aki was right, we were going to win hands down.

"Now Aki Amaya" the guy said, Aki sighed turned around and lifted the back of her shirt to show a huge tattoo on her back. It was of a black Phoenix who was flying through flames. Aki pulled her top down and turned around. She was blushing.

"Now Rin Suzu" the guy said and I pulled up the corner of my shirt to show my angel tattoo. I looked away as people looked at it. I pulled my shirt down and looked away from everyone with a blush

"So let see who won?" the guy said. A box was pulled out and people started dropping pieces of papers in it. I looked at Aki and she looked at me.

"Thank you ladies" the guy said and we all walked off stage. The boys came off, I saw Shuuhei looked at me and I smiled. There was a heap more guys but I must say that I was voting for Shuuhei. Another box came out and people rushed in to put their vote in. Aki handed me a handful of votes and I disappeared and placed all the votes in before appeared right back next to her.

"Well the female votes are in, in 4th place" I sighed, the other two girls came 4th and 3rd, the guy on stage smiled

"And equal first is Aki Amaya and Rin Suzu" he said we both looked at each other. I sighed and Harumi and Shizuka pulled us both up on the stage, the guy gave both of us some flower and an envelope. We walked of stage, I gave the flowers to Rangiku, and she grinned and threw the envelope over my shoulder so it landed in the middle of Captain Hitsugaya's crossed arms. He looked at me but I just smiled at him before I sat down. I saw him open the envelope and smile

"What did you get Captain?" Rangiku asked, he put it back in the envelope

"Nothing" he said slipping it into his uniform, I smiled at him

"And the male votes are in" he started listing everyone

"2nd place, Renji Abarai and 1st place, Shuuhei Hisagi" he said, we all laughed as they were given their prizes. They walked towards us; Renji was saying how he cheated

"The fireworks are going to start soon" Shizuka said, I looked at her

"Yeah" Harumi said and grabbed Renji's hand

"See you guys later" she said as she dragged Renji off, I smiled at Shuuhei who smiled back

"We should go too" he said and grabbed my hand, I smiled

"Bye" I said, Rangiku and Aki waved while Captain Hitsugaya started to walk off with Shizuka right next to him. Aki and Rangiku stopped waving and ran after to them. I smiled at Shuuhei and he smiled back

"Come on" he said.


End file.
